


Finally Mine

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Clary, Alpha Jace, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Simon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec, Panic Attacks, Smutt, Werewolves, alpha Isabelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: The mating run happens every year. It's an event that happens in the woods for only unmated Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's to attend. Alpha's and Beta's could go voluntarily. However it was the law that every unmated Omega in Idris had to attend the Mating run.Magnus Bane is the most respected Alpha in Idris and everyone knows it.People either want to be his mate, or they want to be him. Some people even hate him.Magnus rejects people time after time but what happens when he meets Alec Lightwood, an omega who changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Had this idea in my head for a while now.  
> Don't worry I will still work on my other stories. Which this weekend I will be updating them a lot.  
> I hope you like this new fanfic (:
> 
> Just a heads up. The mating run will be more clear when it actually happens so don't worry.

Alec sighed as he tied on his apron, washed his hands, and headed to the counter. Working at Jace's Cafe at 21 years old was something he never really wanted. However in order to pay for his college classes, he needed the money and his brother who is an Alpha who just happens to own the cafe, gave him the job a year ago. Jace had taken over the cafe when he was 19 and Alec was 20. The owner before was getting pretty old and when he retired he handed over the Cafe to Jace just like that. And of course Jace changed the name as well. 

When Alec presented as an omega at the age of thirteen was when everything started to go down hill. His parents would ever show him affection and only talk to him when he was told to do something. Alec wanted to make his parents proud of him and he did everything he was asked. The lightwood family was known for being alphas and when word got out that the oldest child was an omega, it did not go very well. When ever someone did something wrong, Alec was blamed no matter who did it. When people asked Maryse and Robert how their children were, they talked about Isabelle and Jace but never Alec. After a while Alec learned to accept that he would never ever be good enough for his parents. His siblings got him through because they loved and supported him and they didn't care that he was an Omega. 

When Alec turned 18, he moved out right away. He had done summer jobs and baby sitting so he could save up to get his own place. After he moved in to his new apartment, finding a job was a whole new issue. Hardly anyone would accept an Omega working for them especially a male one. It would cause way too many distractions, that's what he was told anyways. His sister Isabelle who was a year younger helped Alec get money so he could pay his rent. He protested each time Isabelle would give him money but she always shoved the money in his hands and told him that he would pay her back soon enough. Isabelle now works at her favorite clothing store and does modeling gigs on the side and it payed very well.

Once Alec got to the counter, he noticed Jace walk in and turn the closed sign to open. The cafe opened at 7 a.m. and it was usually the busiest time. People who had work would stop by to get coffee, students who lived close by would get a coffee as well and maybe a muffin or something. Alec nodded at Jace and Jace nodded back as he walked into the back room. When Jace walked over to the counter he looked over at Alec and grinned. That was never a good sign.

"What?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"The mating run is two days away. Are you excited?" Jace asked.

Jace had found his mate at the mating run 4 years ago to another Alpha named Clary. It was unusual for two Alpha's to get together because ussually their personalities wouldn't clique and they would fight for dominance. However the two seemed to go together perfectly. Isabelle had found her mate to a boy named Simon 3 years ago who was a beta.   
Alec loved his siblings, he really did. But it hurt when he saw that his siblings were happy with their mates. No one has ever wanted Alec, well like that anyways. Sure people wanted Alec, but that was only to have sex because most people thought that's what Omega's were only good for and Alec being very attractive was no help.

"You ask this every year Jace and every year I say the same thing. No." Alec sighed as he wiped down the counters.

"Alec..." Jace sighed. 

"It's whatever Jace. I've gone to this thing since I was 13 and no one has ever wanted me." Alec replied.

Jace was about to respond when customers came barging into the cafe. 

"We're not done talking about this." Jace mumbled as Alec started to take people's orders.

Thirty minutes later the crowd died down but it was still pretty busy. Alec was busy fixing someone a coffee when he heard Jace mumbled "shit."

Alec turned around and handed the customer their coffee. He then looked over at Jace and saw him glaring at something, or more like someone. Following Jace's eyes he saw no other than Sebastian walk in. Alec hated the guy. Sebastian would always make creepy comments about Alec. Sebastian was an alpha and the three of them and Isabelle had went to high school together. Ever since Sebastian saw Alec for the first time, he would always bother Alec and most of the time it made Alec very uncomfortable. 

"I can take his order if you want." Jace said.

Alec sighed. "No it's fine. You're faster at making drinks anyways and we have a hold up."

"Are you sure? Alec I don't want him near you." Jace said using his Alpha tone. 

Alec whimpered and flinched slightly. When an Alpha would use their Alpha voice around an Omega, it would make the Omega want to give in and submit.   
"I'll be fine Jace." Alec said clenching his jaw. He wasn't weak and he didn't need an Alpha protecting him all the time.

"Okay buddy." Jace said and turned around to start making more caffeine related drinks. 

Sebastian was next in line and when he got to the counter he smirked at Alec as he eyes the Omega up and down. Alec was wearing a black beanie with a white t shirt that hugged his biceps and black skinny jeans. It was Jace who came up with the uniform. White t shirts and black skinny jeans. Alec didn't like it at all but since it was Jace's cafe he wore it anyways. 

"Hello there gorgeous. It smells lovely in here...or is that just your scent?" Sebastian purred. 

Every Omega had their unique scent to them. To some people their scent smelt heavenly and to others it smelt horribly. It depended on the person. However to most people, Alec's scent was on the heavenly side. He smelt like Vanille with chocolate chip cookies along with the smell of rain. To some people it would sound weird that those things would smell good together but it did. 

"What can I get you Sebastian." Alec asked rolling his eyes.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't use such attitude towards an Alpha?" 

Alec sighed. "If you don't want anything then get out of line." 

"I actually don't want anything. I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to the mating run." And with the Sebastian was gone.

Alec paled. Sebastian had never attended the mating runs so why now? Alec looked over at Jace who was watching him from the corner of his eye. Jace nodded at Alec and Alec took off his apron and headed into the back room to try to not get himself worked up and cause himself a panic attack.   
After a while there were no customers in line so Jace headed to the back room to check on his brother and best friend. Alec was sitting in one of the chairs with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Alec are you alright?"

Alec's head jolted up. "No. I'm fucking not alright."

"He won't get to you. The woods are pretty big Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything when he knows my scent Jace."

Jace sighed. "Okay. How about when I close the cafe, we get out of here and go for a run. Tomorrow we can figure something out okay?"

"Sounds good." Alec said and nodded.

Jace smiled. "Great, now lets get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the comments and Kudo's.  
> You guys rock (:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was now 8 p.m. and Jace closed the cafe early. Usually the cafe would stay open until midnight but Jace wanted to close it early so he could get Alec's mind off of Sebastian.   
Jace and Alec both drove their cars to the beginning of the woods. Both of them parked their cars and got out. They both walked over to each other and then turned their bodies so they were facing the woods.

"So I think we should check out the well." Jace said with a grin.

Alec's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Jace we can't. That side of the woods is Bane territory." 

Jace still had that smug look on his face. "Come on Alec don't be a baby." 

Alec closed his eyes. Jace was an alpha and when ever he demanded things like that, it made the omega in him want to obey.  
When Alec opened his eyes he saw Jace wink at him, crouch down, and within minutes he was a wolf. His fur was golden and his eyes were golden as well.   
The color of eyes changed when ever someone transformed. It was gold for alpha's, green for beta's, and blue for omega's.

"Seriously Jace, we can't go there." Alec said looking down at the wolf.

Jace shook his head and went into a full sprint leaving Alec in the dust. Alec sighed and crouched down turning himself into a wolf.  
Alec's wolf was gorgeous. His fur was snow white with only his tail, ears, and paws the color black.   
Alec huffed and started to run as well. He saw Jace far ahead of him and turn left, when Alec got to the point where Jace had turned, he couldn't see the alpha anywhere. He stopped running, closed his eyes, and sniffed the air. When he finally caught the scent of Jace he broke out into a full run once again. Ten minutes later and Jace was still no where to be seen. Alec looked around and realized he was lost. He stopped running once more and when he sniffed the air he couldn't smell Jace's scent anymore because there was a new one and it was strong. It was Alpha and boy did it smell amazing. 

Alec shook his head as he tried to concentrate on Jace's scent which was barely there and before he could get it he was tackled to the ground and was now laying on his back with another wolf pinning him down. The wolf was huge and it smelt like the same alpha he had been smelling. The wolfs fur was black with a reddish tint and his eyes were gold. He was gorgeous and Alec had never seen any wolf like that before. When Alec looked up he saw the Alpha growling at Alec and showing his canine teeth. Alec whimpered and closed his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea. He should of not ran after Jace but of course like the omega he was and the older brother he was, he did.

Suddenly he no longer felt a wolf on top of him but a human body. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen but that wasn't all. It was the alpha of all alpha's. It was Magnus Bane. When Alec looked into the Alpha's eyes he whimpered again because now he was scared. He didn't know what Magnus was going to do.

"Shift." The alpha demanded. 

Alec whined as his body shifted on it's own. When Alec was finally in his human form he felt Magnus grab his wrists and pin him down.

"Please don't hurt me alpha." Alec whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus demanded.

"I was following my brother. I told him it wasn't a good idea. He wanted to see the well. I told him he shouldn't come to this part of the woods. I'm sorry alpha." Alec whimpered out.

Magnus who was straddling Alec lifted his free hand that wasn't holding down Alec's wrist and brought it up to Alec's face, slowly stroking his cheek with a finger.   
Alec knew that Magnus could probably smell his scent and Magnus obviously knew that Alec was an omega.  
Magnus then leaned his head down and his nose was rubbing up against Alec's neck. Alec froze. Magnus was scenting him. That never happened to him. Sure many people want to scent him but they never did because well, it's Alec.

Alec shivered when he felt Magnus place a tiny kiss to Alec's neck. Magnus then lifted his head and looked at Alec right in the eyes.

"What is your name little omega?" Magnus asked.

"Alec..." 

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

"Well Alexander, I don't want you ever coming back here got it?' Magnus growled.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" 

"Yes alpha."

Magnus smirked and got up off of Alec. "Good. Now go on home. Don't worry, your brother is already waiting for you by your cars. Good bye gorgeous." 

And with a blink of an eye, Magnus was gone. Alec got up and ran until he was out of the woods. When he spotted Jace he ran over to him and gave him the death glare.   
Jace looked over and raised an eyebrow. He then sniffed the air and leaned closer to Alec sniffing him. When Jace pulled back his eyes went wide.

"Why do you smell like that? Did you run into another alpha? Did they hurt you?" Jace asked.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine Jace. I'm going to go home." 

Before Alec got to his car Jace grabbed his wrist. "Alec tell me what happened right now." 

Alec closed his eyes and curled his hand into a fist. "Yes I ran into an alpha. Just drop it Jace." 

Jace sighed. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No like I said, I'm fine." 

Jace nodded. "Okay man. Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow brother."

"See you." Alec said as he got into his car and drove all the way back to his apartment.  
\---  
The next day went pretty quickly. Alec woke up, took a shower, (He didn't take one that night because the smell of Magnus on him made him more relaxed and helped him fall asleep.) , ate breakfast, and headed to work. Work went by pretty fast as well. It was now 11:30 at night and Alec was so glad Sebastian didn't stop by. The cafe was mainly empty except for a couple who were sitting by a window enjoying the coffee. When they left it was now midnight and Jace turned the open sign to close.

"So...tomorrow is the mating run." Jace said as Alec started to clean the counter.

"Yep." Alec said trying to get away from the topic.

"You're going right?" 

Alec stopped cleaning and looked over at Jace with an unamused look on his face. "You're kidding right? Of course I'm going. I literally have no choice."

"It was just a question calm down." Jace said rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not excited Jace. It's just another reminder that no one wants me and I'm going to be forever unmated. it's fine." 

"I wouldn't say nobody wants you dude." 

Alec rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you not see how many alpha's, even beta's look at you?" Jace asked.

Alec huffed. "It's only because I'm an omega and they can smell me or something."

Jace shook his head. "I mean yeah that's a part of it but bro...you're a catch. I mean you don't compare to me but still."

Alec smiled and threw the wet wash cloth at his brother earning a strangled gross from Jace.

When they cleaned the cafe up they said their good byes and Alec went home with only one thought on his mind. The mating run was tomorrow and Alec was nervous, a little excited, but most of all scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:  
> I'm glad you're enjoying the story.   
> I love writing it!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

It was the day of the mating run and Alec was standing along side the other omega's. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the alpha's looking at the group along with some betas. Alec couldn't help his shaky hands as he waited for the event holder to start speaking. The run was held at the woods, the same one Alec and Jace were at the other night. However they couldn't get to far because this was the only day Bane's territory was fenced off so no one could run into that part of the woods. 

The mating run went like this: The omega's line up horizontally facing the woods. When they hear a gun shot, they race off into the woods turning into their wolf form. They would find a hiding spot and wait until they hear the last gun shot. When the second gun shot is heard, the betas will race off into the woods. Finally when the last gun shot is heard it's time for the alphas to run into the woods. Alpha's would usually go for omega's while beta's usually went for other beta's. However there are times when beta's and alpha's would go for each other or a beta would get an omega. Once every one is in the woods in their wolf shapes, the alpha's would search out a scent and when they find one they like they would look for that omega that the scent belonged too. Once they found that omega, the Omega would start off in a sprint and that's when the chase begins.   
Once the chase ends and the Alpha had caught the Omega (or the beta caught a beta, ect.) then they would give them the bite claiming them as their mate.   
The bite however is only the first step in claiming a mate. 

"Alright! I am so excited to announce the annual Mating run has began!" The event holder announced through a microphone.   
Most everyone cheered but Alec just stared out into the woods. He really didn't want to be here. Looking back over at the Alpha's he looked around and then he froze.   
Sebastian was among the alpha's looking straight at Alec with a big smirk on his face. 

"The run will last until the strike of midnight. If you manage to get a mate then congratulations. If you don't manage to find a mate then there is always next year.  
There are no rules once you step foot in the woods just try not to kill anyone. Alright let the run begin!" 

The sound of a gun shot caused Alec to jerk his head so he was no longer looking at Sebastian. He saw all the omega's that he had been standing with now run into the woods, turning into their wolves. Alec took a deep breath in and out and then started to sprint. Half way towards the woods, he jumped and when he landed he was in his wolf form.   
As he ran past tree's he spotted a small pond, he ran over and looked around for a place to hide. In the corner of his eye he saw two tree's and between them were a few boulders.   
Alec knew that wasn't the best hiding spot and he was about to look for somewhere else when he heard the last and final gun shot. The next thing he heard was growling and howling. Alec had no choice. He ran over to the tree's and the boulders and crouched down. 

Ten minutes later and he hears twigs breaking and a growl getting closer and closer. A few seconds later and he hears nothing. When he turns his head to the side he see's a wolf staring right at him. The wolf was grey with a black stripe running down his back. Alec knew exactly who this was. It was Sebastian. Alec starts to run, he wants to get away from him as fast as he can. However he doesn't make it far. He get's tackled to the ground causing Alec to hit his head pretty hard. When he looks up he see's Sebastian hovering over him. Alec closes his eyes waiting for whatever happen to happen when he feels the weight being pushed off of him and he is now being picked up by the back of his neck.

Alec's eyes snap open and when he looks up he see's the most beautiful wolf. It's the same wolf he met in the woods. It's no other than Magnus Bane. Alec's head is throbbing with pain now and he can't help but to close his eyes as the sun peaking out from the tree's hits his eyes. Minutes later he is placed on the ground and when he opens his eyes he realized that they are in a cave. Magnus is now standing over him like the time they had met. Magnus then turns back into his human self and when Alec moves his head to get a good look at the alpha, he whimpers in pain. 

"It's okay. You're going to be okay Alexander." Magnus whispered. "I need you to shift."

Alec shakes his head and whimpers once more.

"Shift Alexander." Magnus demands in his alpha voice. 

Alec whines and with in minutes he is back to his human self once more. 

"Gorgeous." Magnus says as he drops his head and rubs his nose against the side of Alec's neck. Alec tilts his head to the side. When Magnus gets a good whiff he feels like he could get high off of Alec's scent. It's the most delicious thing he had ever smelt in his life time and Magnus was glad that it belonged to the beautiful omega.  
Magnus smirks and lifts his head up. He then looks directly into Alec's eyes which are now half open. 

"You're mine." Magnus growls and brings his lips to Alec's pulse point. His eyes are now gold and bright and the next thing Alec feels is teeth latching into his neck.  
Alec gasps at the feeling. It's painful but at the same time it feels good. Alec closes his eyes as he feels Magnus pull away and lick over where he had bit the Omega.   
Suddenly there is a growl and a howl getting closer to the cave's entrance. Magnus looks over at Alec who's eyes are still closed. It drains some energy from a person when they get the mate bite so Magnus knows that Alec is feeling tired and weak. 

Magnus walks over to Alec, gently lifts him up into his arms, and carries him to the back of the cave. He sets him down gently and kisses the top of his forehead.   
"Sleep my little omega. You're alpha will keep you safe." 

When Magnus is sure that Alec is fully asleep, Magnus closes his eyes and concentrates on the sound. He hears the growling get closer and Magnus knows what he must do. He shifts back into his wolf form and starts to walk towards the cave entrance. When he gets there he sees the same wolf that had tackled Alec to the ground in the first place.   
The next thing that the other alpha wolf does surprised Magnus. Sebastian turns into his human self. Seeing Sebastian shift back to his human side, Magnus does the same.

"Where is he? Alec is mine." Sebastian growled as his claws came out and he showed his white canines.

"He's not yours and he never will be. Now leave." Magnus growled back. 

Sebastian laughed. "I know he's here. I can smell his delicious scent." 

Magnus growled and took a step closer. "Do you know who I am?" 

"Of course. You're Magnus Bane. That doesn't mean anything to me. Now I'm going to take the little omega and you can't stop me." Sebastian replied and took a step.

Magnus rose an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" 

What happened next, happened very quickly. Magnus shifted back into his wolf form and lunged at Sebastian. Fortunately Sebastian wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and Magnus now had him pinned to the ground. Alpha's were strong, very strong, but no one was stronger than Magnus. Magnus looked Sebastian right in the eyes and growled. He then turned back into his human self. 

"Now I suggest you get out of here and find your own Omega, that or I will rip your throat out with my teeth right here and now." 

Sebastians eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes Alpha." 

Magnus got off of Sebastian and picked the other alpha up by the collar. "If I ever see you near my Alexander again, I will kill you. Now leave." 

Sebastian looked at Magnus once before running off in the other direction of the cave. Magnus smirked and walked back over to where Alec was. He crouched down and stroked the omegas face gently. "No one is ever going to hurt you, not when I'm around." Magnus whispered. 

An hour later and they heard the gun shot letting everyone know that the run was over and to come out of the woods. Magnus seeing Alec still asleep, gently scopped him up into his arms and headed in the direction where the woods begin or end depending on where you're coming from. When Magnus exited the woods he heard many other people whispering about him.

"Oh my god. Is that Magnus Bane? What is he doing here?" 

"Since when did he come to the Mating Run?"

"He chose him? Are you kidding?" 

"Why can't I be that Omega?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the tent. There were cots and tables filled with water bottles and snacks. Magnus gently layed Alec down on one of the cots and carefully shook his Omega so he could wake up. When Alec didn't open his eyes, Magnus laughed quietly to himself and leaned over Alec placing his lips close to his ear.  
"Wake up Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Seconds later Alec's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Magnus and then shook his head. Alec couldn't believe this. Someone had chosen him. Someone had wanted him. He was now someones mate and not just anyone's but Magnus Bane's mate. Alec did not see this coming. 

"Come on gorgeous, we got things to do." Magnus said softly.

Alec sighed and stood up. He felt a little dizzy due to his head injury which Magnus helped him walk to his car.  
"Where do you live?" Magnus asked.

"Uh why?" Alec replied.

Magnus laughed as he started the car and started to drive. "You don't know how this works do you little omega?" 

Alec huffed. "I have a name."

"I know Alexander I know."

"And no I...I don't really know anything about this." Alec said as he looked down at his lap embarrassed. 

Magnus frowned. "It's totally fine Alexander. I need to go to your place so you can pack. You're going to be living with me now." 

Alec nodded. "Oh okay...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me? Why did you want me as your...your mate?"

"You unlocked something in me. To be honest with you, I've never really wanted a mate. But that night in the woods when I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous and you still are. Not just that but your scent drew me in right away and I couldn't get enough. Also you're not like anyone else I've ever met. I like you." 

"Oh..." Alec said quietly.

After Alec giving Magnus his address the two drove in silence until they got to Alec's apartment. Once there, Alec packed his things and then they headed towards Magnus's home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Just letting you know I do read all your comments and I enjoy reading them (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The car ride was silent. They were now driving towards Magnus's place and Alec couldn't help but over think like he usually did. What happens now? Are they fully mated now? Is Magnus his Alpha? What if he's not good enough to be Magnus's mate and Magnus gets tired of him. There were so many doubts running through his mind which only made him feel more insecure about himself. Alec didn't even know what to do, he's never been in a relationship before and now he's somebody's mate? Everything just happened way too fast. He knew he would have to tell his siblings soon if the texts he keeps getting on his phone form Isabelle and Jace didn't stop. That's another thing that he had a question about. Would Magnus let him go see his siblings? Would he still be able to work at the Cafe? Alec could feel a head ache coming on and he squeezed his eyes shut. This was all too much and he didn't know how to deal with that. 

Alec's eyes flung open when he felt a hand on top of his. When Alec looked over he saw Magnus glance at him with a worried expression before turning his eyes back on the road.  
"Are you alright darling?" Magnus asked.

"I..I'm fine." Alec replied.

Magnus shook his head. "Don't lie to me Alexander." 

Alec sighed. "It's just...this happened way too fast. I don't know what I'm doing, I just... I don't know anything any more." 

Suddenly the car stopped and when Alec looked out the window he saw trees among trees and right in the middle was a gorgeous house. Alec then realized that they had arrived at Magnus's and his life was about to change even more.

Magnus reached over and grabbed Alec's other hand. "Okay, how about we go inside, get you settled, and then you can ask me anything you want to know. Sound good?"

"Okay." Alec said softly.

Magnus smiled and got out of the car, he then walked around and opened the door for Alec. Alec gave him a shy smile as he got out and followed Magnus to the back of the car to get his things. When Alec reached out for his bag (He didn't bring much), Magnus gently slapped his hand away and grabbed his bag instead. Alec tried to protest saying he could carry it himself but Magnus just laughed and started to head towards the door. When Magnus took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, he walked in and waited until Alec was inside before shutting the door. 

"Alright let me give you the grand tour. This room is the living room and that over there is the kitchen." Magnus said pointing over at the kitchen.

Alec just nodded as he followed Magnus around. He showed his the three guest rooms that were in his house, he showed him the guest bathroom, and then they stopped at a gorgeous blue door. Magnus looked at Alec as he placed his hand on the door knob and smirked. When he opened it he allowed Alec to step in first.

"And this darling, is our bedroom."

"Wow..." Alec replied as he walked around. He saw Magnus place his bag down and follow him around the room. Alec sat down on the bed and sighed when he felt how soft the bed was and how big the bed was. His bed back home was terrible and springy. When he got up he walked around and saw there was a bathroom connected to the room and when he walked in his eyes widened. The shower was huge and there was a separate bathtub that was also huge. There were two sinks and two closets. 

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Magnus sitting on the bed looking at him. Before Alec knew it, Magnus got off the bed and walked right up to Alec standing in front of him. The alpha then wrapped his arms around the omega and rested his head on Alec's shoulder, placing his nose up against Alec's neck.

"You smell so good. You're going to be the death of me." Magnus growled. He then placed a kiss on Alec's pulse point where he had given Alec the mate bite and Alec couldn't help but shiver. Magnus smiled and placed another kiss on Alec's neck. "I can't believe you're mine. All mine." 

"Magnus..." Alec whispered.

Magnus placed one last kiss to Alec's pulse point before lifting his head up. He then brought a hand up and placed it on Alec's cheek.  
"You're gorgeous. Has anybody ever told you that?" Magnus whispered back.

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

Magnus could feel Alec shaking so he hugged Alec tighter to himself. 

"Alexander darling, tell me what's wrong." 

"What does this mean? Are you...are you my alpha? Are we mates now?" Alec asked.

"Yes I am your alpha now but we're not fully mated. The mating bite was the first step and once we complete the second step then we will be fully mated."

"The second step?" Alec asked.

"Yes, when you go into heat, and if you want me too help you, that's when we complete the second step. There will be another mating bite involved as well."

Alec closed his eyes. "I... I've never had anyone help me through a heat before." Alec whispered.

"Never? You're joking right?" 

Alec shook his head and untangled himself from Magnus. He was embarrassed and he was worried that once he told Magnus, that Magnus wouldn't want him anymore.   
Alec felt tears in his eyes and he shook his head trying to clear his mind. The wolf inside him was telling him was whining and clawing to get out. Alec didn't know what to do.  
He whimpered and took a step back from Magnus. This was all too much.

Magnus's wolf could feel Alec's wolf and how it was in distress. Magnus wanted to protect him, to wrap his arms around Alec and never let him go.  
So he walked right up to Alec once more and wrapped him in his arms once more. "shhh shhh it's okay."   
Alec whined and buried his head against Magnus's neck. He let his scent fill his nose calming him down. His alpha's scent. His Alpha.

"Please...please don't judge me." Alec whined.

Magnus shook his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I would never. Why would I judge you my sweet omega?" 

"I've never been in a relationship before, I'm still a virgin. Every fucking time I went to the mating run, no one would go after me. Do you know how bad that makes me feel? That no one has ever wanted me? I mean sure people want me but that's only because I'm a fucking omega. I hate being an omega Magnus. I don't....I....All I'm good for is sex right? That's what I've been told over and over again."

Magnus felt his heart break. How could people be so cruel to this beautiful boy. He was so much more than an omega.  
When Magnus felt something wet slide across his shoulder and neck, he knew Alec was crying. 

"Alexander...."

"I'm sorry alpha, I didn't mean to say all that. Alpha I'm sorry." Alec whined.

"No, no it's okay. I'm glad you told me."

"I understand...if you don't want me anymore." Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed and placed a finger under Alec's chin lifting his head up. "Don't you ever say that again. I want you so much Alexander. I love that I get to be your alpha and I'm glad that you're my omega. You don't need to hate yourself for being an omega darling. Sure you're an omega but that's what makes you special. And you're not just good for sex darling. You're worth so much."

"I...It's been a long day. Can I go to bed?" 

Magnus nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Of course. Let's get you to bed darling."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for the comments, and for the kudo's.  
> I actually love writing this. It's one of my favorite stories to work on now.
> 
> P.S. The Secret will be updated later today as well (:

When Alec woke up, he saw sun light bursting through the windows, and creeping through the blinds behind his closed eyelids. Alec groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he looked around he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore and when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist he started to freak out. He slowly turned his head and when he saw it was just Magnus, the memories of last night came flooding to him. Alec sighed and closed his eyes once more. The next thing he felt was a kiss to his neck and when he opened up his eyes he saw Magnus looking straight at him.

"Good morning gorgeous." Magnus whispered.

"Morning." Alec replied.

Minutes passed with them laying in silence until Magnus decided to get up. Alec couldn't help but stair. Magnus was only wearing sweat pants and boy did that do something to Alec.   
Alec himself was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. When Magnus stretched Alec saw his back muscles ripple and Alec had to look away. Magnus who wasn't facing Alec smirked when he could smell a little bit of arousal coming from the omega. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm going to make breakfast for us darling. Feel free to take a shower if you wish." Magnus said over his shoulder and walked out of the room with the same smile on his face.

Alec sighed and got up and off the bed. He made his way towards the bathroom and once he was inside he closed the door and turned the shower on. Once Alec got undressed and the water was the right temperature, he stepped inside and he felt like he was in heaven. The shower was amazing. It had a water speaker, massaging shower head, basically anything that a shower could have to make it amazing. After cleaning himself, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he stepped out of the bathroom he froze when he saw Magnus enter the bed room and stop in his tracks looking at Alec. 

Alec now knew what the saying "alphas are predators" meant because the way Magnus was eyeing him up and down felt like he was going to be eaten alive.   
Magnus took a step and then another step until he was standing right in front of Alec. He placed his hands on Alec's towel hips and leaned in pressing his face against the side of Alec's neck breathing in. Magnus practically purred and when he brought his head back Alec could see his pupils blow wide with lust.

"God Alexander. Seeing you like this, you scent mixed with my body wash, it does things to an alpha." Magnus growled.

"I..." Alec had no idea how to respond to that. 

"Get dressed before I pounce on you my little omega. Breakfast is ready darling." Magnus said instead and left with a frozen Alec.

Once Magnus left and the bedroom door shut, he quickly got out some clothes and got dressed. Once he was fully dressed he took a deep breath in and out, grabbed his phone that was setting on the night stand next to the bed, and opened the bedroom door. Once he got to the kitchen he heard his phone go off and cursed silently to himself when he saw ten missed messages from both his siblings. Alec sighed and walked over to where Magnus was.

"Uh...so I was wondering. Would it be alright If I call my siblings real quick? I forgot to tell them what happened last night." Alec asked shyly.

Magnus nodded. "Of course darling."

Alec smiled and took the seat next to Magnus. There was already a plate in front of him but Alec needed to call his siblings first. He dialed Jace's number and hit call.   
It started to ring about three times before Jace had picked up.

"Finally Alec!" Jace growled using his alpha voice.

Alec flinched a little and when he looked over he saw Magnus had noticed. Magnus looked a bit angry, not at Alec but at the other Alpha.  
Alec smiled at Magnus letting him know it was alright.

"Is Isabelle with you?" Alec asked.

"Yeah hang on let me put it on speaker." 

"Hey Alec!" Isabelle said through the phone.

"Hey Iz. I'm fine. I uh...I got an alpha." 

Alec brought the phone away from his ear when he heard Isabelle squeal. When she was done he rolled his eyes and brought it back to his ear.  
"About time big brother." Isabelle said.

"Whatever." Alec grumbled.

"So when are we going to meet him?" Jace asked protectively.

"uh..." Alec said and within a second the phone was snatched out of his hand.

"Hey Alexander's siblings. You can meet me tonight if you're not doing anything." Magnus said causing Alec's eyes to go wide.

"Who is this?" Jace asked in his alpha voice.

"Don't use that tone with me pup. If you want to know who I am you will meet me at Pandemonium tonight at 8." Magnus then hung the phone up.

Alec shook his head and grabbed the phone out of Magnus's hand. He then looked at Magnus who was looking back at him and huffed. Alec took his fork and stabbed it into his eggs and brought it to his mouth taking a bite. Magnus laughed and started to eat his own food as well.

"Do you like the food Alexander?"

"Yes. Thank you." Alec replied.

"Of course. Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer it if you don't want." Magnus responded.

Alec who was about to put the fork in his mouth, lowered it and looked over at Magnus. "Um sure?" 

"When is your next heat?" 

Alec's eyes went huge and then looked away feeling a blush arrive on his cheeks. "Any day now." 

Magnus nodded. "And you've never had it with anyone?"

"no."

"I'm sorry. That must of been terrible for you."

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "More than you can know Magnus." 

Magnus dropped the fork he had been holding onto his plate and cupped Alec's face with both of his hands. He turned Alec face so he was facing the alpha.   
"Look at me Alexander." 

Alec slowly opened his eyes. When Alec looked into Magnus's eyes he felt relaxed and safe. Also Magnus's scent helped him feel calm and safe as well.   
Alec never knew it could be like this. To finally feel cared for and feel like he belonged somewhere. To know that he had someone who would protect him.

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes once more and nodded. Magnus smiled and leaned in, softly and gently placing his lips on top of Alecs. They both moved their lips in sync and Magnus sighed with happiness. Feeling Alec's warm and soft lips on his was the best feeling in the world. Sure he's kissed many people before but this...this was nothing like he had ever felt and he didn't want it to ever end. But of course it did because they both needed air and when they separated they were now both leaning their foreheads on top of each other panting slightly. 

"You know I've never wanted anyone to be my mate as much as I want you Alexander. The first time I saw you, I felt something spark in me and I knew I had to explore it. So when I found out you were unmated, I went to the mating run to make you mine." 

Alec rose an eyebrow. "how did you know I wasn't mated?"

Magnus smirked. "I have my ways Alexander."

Alec laughed and sat up straight. "So tonight...you really want to meet my siblings? They're probably going to bring their own mates." 

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's cheek. "They're your family. Of course I want to meet them."

Alec smiled. "So why pandemonium?"

"I own the place. Free drinks on me. Got to make a good impression." 

Alec laughed and shook his head. He then went back to eating as well as Magnus. Hours later and they were now in Magnus's car headed towards Pandemonium.  
Alec only hopped that nothing would go wrong. But things going wrong always happened to Alec and that was what was going to happen tonight even if Alec didn't know it would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.   
> Thank you for reading (:
> 
> (Warning: non con in this chapter)

Stepping into the club made Alec nervous. He hated big crowds and he wasn't really the clubbing type. The scents of different alpha's wasn't helping him relax either.   
Not only that but his siblings are going to meet his new alpha and Alec just hoped Jace didn't say or do anything stupid. He also hoped that Isabelle wouldn't embarrass him by telling him stories about when they were kids. That was not a fun time. Alec was interrupted by his thoughts when he felt a hand intertwine with his. Alec looked to his left and saw Magnus smiling at him while lifting up Alec's hand and kissing the back of it. 

"Let me know if you see your siblings." Magnus said and Alec nodded.

Walking towards the bar, Alec felt many eyes on him. He held onto Magnus's hand like is life depended on it. Magnus looked over at Alec feeling how distressed his omega was and pulled him into a hug. Alec buried his head into Magnus's neck so he could smell Magnus's scent. Magnus's scent smelt like strawberries and creme and it was amazing.   
A few minutes later Alec pulled away feeling much better. Magnus smiled and dragged him over to a quiet corner instead of the bar.

"Darling, you should of told me you didn't like clubs." Magnus said gently.

"I..I didn't want to upset you." Alec replied.

"Oh Alexander... do you want to leave? We can reschedule."

Alec shook his head. "No I'll be alright as long as I'm by your side." 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's temple. "I won't leave you." 

Alec nodded. "Can we get a drink now?" 

Magnus laughed. "Needy little omega aren't you?" 

Alec growled causing Magnus to laugh even more. "Lets go sweetness."

Once they got to the bar, they sat down on the bar stools and Magnus ordered Alec a beer and Magnus got some kind of martini. Alec looked around the bar looking for his siblings when he saw in the corner of his eyes someone sit down next to him. The next thing he knew he had an arm over his shoulders and a nose being pressed up against his neck. 

"Dang baby, you smell good. Want to get out of here? This Alpha can make you feel amazing." 

Alec tensed and looked over. He tried to shrug the guys arm off but it wouldn't budge. He looked over to his right and saw that Magnus's seat was now empty.  
Alec started to panic for a minute when suddenly the guys arm was yanked off of Alec and the guy was being spun around in the bar stool.

"Don't you ever touch my omega again. I should rip your throat out right now for touching him and making him feel uncomfortable." Magnus growled, eyes glowing gold. 

The other alpha's eyes grew wide and he immediately got up and off the bar stool and backed away. "I'm sorry Alpha." 

"What's your name?" Magnus growled.

"It's Jason alpha."

"Well Jason, I don't ever want to see you in my club again. Now get out of my sight." 

Jason nodded and fled the club. Magnus turned his attention onto Alec and could see how tense his omega was.   
Magnus closed his eyes and then opened them as he wrapped his arms around Alec once more.   
"That's it we're leaving." Magnus said. 

Alec shook his head. "No, I'm fine Magnus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alec said and when he turned his head he saw his siblings and he got up from the bar stool. "My siblings are here."

Magnus looked over to where Alec was looking and saw four people. One was a blonde hair male who clearly was an alpha. His arm was wrapped around a petite red head girls waist which surprisingly was also an alpha. Next to them was a girl who had long black hair who looked a lot like Alec and was also an Alpha. She was holding hands with a skinny guy with brown shaggy hair and glasses. He was a beta. He saw the four of them make their way towards a table. Magnus looked over at Alec and grabbed his hand gently as he led them to the table his siblings were at with their drinks in their free hands. 

When they got to the table, every head at that table turned their way. He heard both Clary, Simon, And Isabelle gasp when they saw Magnus with his hand connected with Alec's.  
Isabelle got up and pulled her brother into a hug. Soon everyone gave him a hug and they were now sitting down.

"Oh my god. You're Magnus Bane." Simon said earning a eye roll from Jace.

"Yes I am. And who are all of you?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle smiled at Magnus and held out her hand. "Hi there. I'm Isabelle, Alec's amazing sister. I love your outfit by the way, we have to go shopping sometime." 

Magnus grinned back and brought her hand to his lips. "Lovely to meet you and of course we will, no better way then to gossip about your gorgeous brother."

Isabelle giggled as Alec Ducked his head with a blush. "This right here is Simon, my mate. That's Jace our brother and his mate Clary." 

"Nice to meet you all." Magnus said with a nod. 

"So Bane, you're my brothers Alpha now huh?" Jace asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Jace..." Alec warned. 

"Say what you have to say to me little Alpha." Magnus said as he laced his fingers through Alec's under the table letting him know that it will be okay.

"Why did you choose my brother huh? So you can use him? Have sex with him because he's an omega? Is that it?" Jace asked.

Clary's eyes went wide and she grabbed Jace's arm. "Jace knock it off." 

"Listen here pup. I don't want your brother for sex. I chose him because I felt a connection towards him. He's amazing and wonderful. So I would watch that mouth of yours." Magnus growled.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Good. I just wanted to hear that. But I promise you Bane if you ever and I mean ever hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec on his temple. "Trust me. I have no intention on hurting him. I promise you that." 

Jace nodded and held out his hand. "I'm glad to hear that."

Magnus smiled and shook the other's alphas hand. "You're a good brother Jace."

"I'm the best brother ever are you kidding me?" 

Alec laughed and shook his head. He then looked at Magnus and leaned close to his ear. "I'm going to go to the restroom."

Magnus nodded. "Want me to come with you?" Magnus asked protectively. 

Alec shook his head once more. "No I'll be fine. I'll be right back." 

Alec gave Magnus's hand a tiny squeeze before excusing himself and heading towards the bathroom. Once he was inside, he did his business, and started to wash his hands when he saw the restroom door open and close from the corner of his eye. He didn't see who it was but when he looked up and into the mirror he saw Sebastian standing behind him with a grin on his face. Alec turned around right away.

"What Sebastian?" Alec asked.

Sebastian smirked and took a step. His chest was now touching Alec's. 

"You look amazing." Sebastian said and then leaned in to sniff Alec. 

Alec tensed and when he heard Sebastian growled he tensed even more. "You smell like another alpha. Magnus Bane is it? Well you won't have his scent on you for long." Sebastian growled.

Alec's eyes widened and when he went to move and head towards the door, Sebastian grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall. Alec whimpered as his head collided with the wall. Sebastian grabbed Alec's wrist and pinned them to the wall above his head with one hand. Alec tried to struggle but he was weak. Alpha's were stronger, it's just how it was. 

"Now you're going to be a good omega and let me enjoy this." Sebastian said using his alpha voice. 

Alec whimpered once more and squeezed his eyes shut. There was no use in fighting. 

"You're so pretty. My little omega." Sebastian whispered in his ear and tugged on his ear lobe with his teeth.

"I'm not yours." Alec growled out. 

Sebastian laughed. "Not yet." 

Sebastian then dived right in and placed his lips hard on Alec's. Alec tried to move his head but he couldn't and he slumped against the wall letting Sebastian do whatever to him because it was just no use no matter what he did.   
\---

One minute they were talking and the next Magnus's wolf was tugging at him and whining. Alec was in trouble.  
"Alexander." Magnus gasped and stood up from the table. 

"Magnus what's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"Alec's in trouble." Magnus said and ran off towards the restroom with Jace right on his heels. 

When Magnus opened the restroom door what he heard made him see red and also feel sick.

"No...no...please stop." 

"Stop lying. You're a slut. It's what omega's are. You like this don't deny it." 

"Please...Stop." 

Magnus heard enough. When he rounded the corner, he saw Alec pressed up against the wall with Sebastian sucking on his neck and his hand down Alec's pants.   
Alec's eyes were shut closed with tears rolling down his cheeks and his face was scrunched up in pain. Magnus growled out loudly causing Alec's eyes to snap open and Sebastian to turn his head. When he saw Sebastian he smirked and licked a line up Alec's neck and cheek. Magnus growled once more. His eyes were glowing gold, his canines were showing, and his claws were out. When he looked over at Jace, he was in the same way. 

Magnus and Jace both ran over to them and yanked Sebastian off of Alec. Once Alec was no longer pinned to the wall, he slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest sobbing. Magnus ran over to Alec and wrapped his arms around him rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, shh you're safe. You're okay." Magnus whispered. He then looked over at Jace.

"Hold that fucker down." Magnus commanded. 

Jace smiled and pinned Sebastian to the floor. Magnus unwrapped himself from Alec and he was about to stand up when he heard Alec whimper.  
"It's okay darling, I'll be right back. You're safe I promise." 

When Magnus stood up he was about to make his way over towards Jace and Sebastian when he saw Sebastian take out a pocket knife from his pocket and stab it into Jace's leg.   
Jace fell backwards giving Sebastian the moment to push Jace once more and run out the restroom. Magnus cursed and ran out the restroom doors and when he looked around Sebastian was no where to be seen. Magnus cursed once more before running back into the restroom.

"Fuck!" Jace cursed as he rolled up his pant leg. 

Magnus ran over to Jace and crouched down. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. It's healing pretty quickly. Perks of being an alpha. Go help my brother Magnus." 

Magnus nodded and ran over to Alec who was shaking. Magnus gently wrapped his arms around Alec and sighed with relief when Alec didn't pull back or flinch.   
Jace's leg was now healed and he walked over to the two. Magnus looked up at Jace. 

"I'm going to take Alexander home. He's going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt him again."

Jace nodded and crouched down. "I know you wont. Take care of him Magnus." 

Jace kissed Alec's forehead and walked out of the restroom. Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and then opened them again.   
He kissed Alec's head and pulled Alec onto his lap. "Let's get out of here, what do you say gorgeous?" 

Alec whimpered but nodded anyways. 

"Good. Wrap your legs around me sweetheart." 

Alec obeyed and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and his arms around his neck. He then buried his head in the side of Magnus's neck once again and breathed in his alpha's scent. It was something that calmed him down. As he exited the restroom he had to do one last thing before they left. He walked over back towards the table still holding Alec in his arms. Sensing from everyone's expressions, the others were told what had happened. 

"Is he alright?" Isabelle asked worriedly. 

"He will be. Write down something for me will you?" 

Isabelle nodded and grabbed a pen from her purse and took a napkin from the table. Magnus told her his phone number and she wrote it down.  
"If any of you see Sebastian I want you to call me right away. He's not getting away with this." 

"Of course. Take care of him Magnus." Isabelle softly.

Magnus nodded. "Of course. Nice meeting you all." 

Magnus then left the table, left the club, and gently placed Alec into the passenger seat. When he did Alec whined not wanting to let go from his alpha.  
"Alexander sweetie, you need to let go. I promise you that you're safe. I'm taking us home darling." 

Alec whined once more but let go. Magnus kissed Alec's temple and buckled him in the car. Once he shut the door he got into the drivers seat and drove off from the club and towards his house. He promised himself that he would find Sebastian and make him pay for what he did to his beautiful Alexander.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:
> 
> This chapter involves smut and omg it's awful haha. I can't write smut to save my life.

They were almost towards the house when the scent got strong and filled the car. Magnus looked over at Alec who glanced over at Magnus with wide eyes before turning his head to look out the window in embarrassment. A scent this strong could only mean one thing. Alec was about to go into heat. 

"Alexander..." Magnus said as they pulled up to the house.

"I know okay?" Alec said a little bitterly. 

Magnus sighed and got out of the car. He walked around and when he opened Alec's door, he reached in, unbuckled Alec, and scooped him into his arms causing a small yelp from the omega. Magnus laughed and started to head for the door.

"Magnus I can walk." Alec said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you can darling." Magnus replied.

Alec huffed but didn't protest anymore. Magnus was going to do whatever he wanted which was kind of hot in Alec's opinion. Magnus opened the door, walked inside the house, and headed towards their bedroom. He then gently laid Alec down on the bed and moved to the other side of the bed so he could sit next to him.

"Alexander...after what happened at pandemonium....are you okay?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec closed his eyes but nodded. "I am now. I just... I was scared and he held me down and I didn't like that. I didn't like any of that. But I knew in the back of my head that you would save me and you did. I'm okay now I promise my alpha." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's forehead. Once his lips touched Alec's head he could feel how hot it was. He also heard Alec whimper from the touch.

"Alexander, you're going into heat. I need you to tell me if you want to complete the mating bond or not? If not I understand darling."

Alec opened his eyes and grabbed Magnus's hand. The contact helped cool him down just a little.   
"I need you alpha. I want to complete it. Please alpha."

"Shh okay darling. I'll be right back." Magnus said and was about to get up from the bed when Alec whimpered again holding on to his hand.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to get what we need okay darling? I'm not leaving you."

Alec nodded and let go. Magnus pecked Alec on the lips and then climbed off the bed heading towards the bathroom. He grabbed a few towels and lube. He then walked back into the bedroom and saw Alec moving around on the bed itching his skin and clawing at his clothes. Magnus dropped the towels and the lube on the bed and stood next to Alec.  
He then remembered that he needed to get a few things from the kitchen and cursed to himself.

"Darling calm down. You're okay baby." Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's wrists gently and held them to the side.

"Alpha..." Alec whimpered.

"I know I know. I need to go get some water and some snacks for you. I will be right back okay I promise."

"Hurry alpha." 

Magnus nodded and ran out of the room. He ran into the kitchen grabbing five water bottles and a box of granola bars. He then ran back into his room and sat them all on the night stand next to the bed. Once he was done he climbed back onto the bed and climbed over Alec. Magnus closed his eyes as he not only smelled Alec's scent but his slick as well and it did so many things to Magnus. 

"Please Alpha. It hurts. My skin is burning. Alpha.." Alec whined. 

Magnus leaned his head down between Alecs neck and scented him. "I'm here my omega. I'll take care of you."

Alec sighed when he felt Magnus's nose and cheek rubbing against him. Magnus then started to mouth at Alec's neck, kissing, nibblings, and licking his neck.   
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus pulling him closer to him and whining at how hot he was. Magnus brought his head up and looked down at Alec.  
"How about we get you out of those clothes. It will help you. Is that okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. Magnus smiled and told Alec to lift his hips as he laid down a towel underneath him. He then took off Alec's shirt, and then shoes and socks, and then his pants leaving his now soaked boxers on. Alec sighed with relief once more when he felt the cool air hit his chest but that didn't last for long. He felt the heat arrive once more and he needed Magnus to touch him, to fill him, he felt so empty he needed his alpha.

"Your clothes alpha." Alec said as he tugged on Magnus's shirt. 

"You are needy. My needy Omega. You want your alpha to take his clothes off? Hmmm?" 

"Yes alpha. Please." 

"Anything for you my beautiful omega." 

Magnus was now straddling Alec's hips as he sat up and took his shirt off. He then got off of Alec only for a minute to take his pants off. Alec's eyes widened when he saw that Magnus wasn't wearing anything under his pants and he couldn't help but to look and lick his lips.

"Like what you see?" Magnus teased as he leaned forward so their chests were touching.

"You're so gorgeous Alexander." Magnus whispered before placing his lips on top of Alec's.   
Magnus rocked his hips forward causing Alec to moan giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to gently slide his tongue into Alec's mouth.   
Alec jerked his hips up as the heat got better and then worse. He needed more.

"I need more. Please alpha." Alec whined.

"Shh I got you." Magnus whispered. 

Magnus climbed off of Alec only to push Alec's knees up so his feet were planted on the bed. He climbed between Alec's legs and gave his thighs tiny kisses before grabbing Alec's ass and spreading it apart. He closed his eyes as the smell of Alec's slick hit his nose and he moaned. He placed his face closer to Alec's entrance and without warning he stuck out his tongue lapping up his slick.

"Alpha..." Alec moaned.

Magnus smirked as he continued to lick at the red and wet flesh. A few seconds later his tongue entered Alec's entrance causing the omega to jerk his hips up once more.  
Magnus laughed and then grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers and placed his pointer finger on the puckered whole.   
"You want this?" 

"Yes alpha. I want it so much."

"Then you will get it."

Magnus slowly pushed a finger in and when Alec begged for more he added another and then another. As he curled his fingers he hit Alec's sweet spot causing the omega to jump and wither on the bed while moaning loudly. He hit the spot a few more times before slowly pulling out. He placed his fingers into his mouth and moaned when he tasted Alec.  
He then opened the lube once more coating his alpha cock with lube. He then guided his cock to Alec's hole and looked directly into Alec's eyes. 

"Alexander darling. Are you sure?" 

"Alpha yes. I'm sure just please. I need you alpha."

Magnus nodded and leaned over kissing Alec on the neck as he pushed in slowly and gently. Alec bit his lip as he felt pain but soon relaxed when the pleasure started to arrive.   
Magnus didn't move letting Alec get used to it until Alec told him he could. Magnus then started to thrust in slowly as he reached over and laced his fingers through Alecs holding his hands over his head. 

"Harder. Alpha harder." Alec moaned.

Magnus moved his hips faster, thrusting harder and the sound of skin on skin and moans filled the room. 

"Oh god you feel so good. You're doing so well my little omega. So fucking good." Magnus moaned as he continued to thrust into Alec.

"Alpha alpha alpha. yes yes. I'm you're omega. You're good omega. Feels amazing." 

The heat in Alec was still there but not as bad. it would only go away completely when he reached his climax.

"I'm going to...I...mmmm." Alec moaned.

"Wait for me baby. Wait until my knot." 

A few minutes later and Magnus's knot popped as he pushed himself more into Alec. Locking him into Alec he leaned over placing his mouth on the side of Alec's neck where his pulse point was and where he had bitten him the night of the mating run.

"I'm going to bite you and then you're officially mine."

Alec moaned and nodded.

"Cum for me baby." Magnus whispered as he bit down on Alec's neck. Alec cried out and he finally hit his orgasm releasing his cum over himself and Magnus.  
Magnus followed next and when they were both down from their high, Magnus rested on top of Alec with his knot still inside his omega.

"How long?" Alec asked with a rough voice.

"An hour or two. Rest my little omega." 

Alec nodded and gave Magnus a kiss before falling into sleep. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and fell into a sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I suck at smut omg lol  
> I feel so weird writing it hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. Thank you for all the wonderful comments.   
> Thank you for the kudos too!   
> And last of all thank you for reading (:

When Alec woke up, he felt a fingers lightly massaging his scalp and it felt good. Alec's heat had finally ended and Alec was so relieved that it was. He then sighed and remembered Magnus biting and knoting him. He was completely mated and he had never felt so happy before. Alec looked up and saw Magnus looking down at him with a smile. He looked down at himself and realized that Magnus must of cleaned himself which made Alec blush. Magnus laughed and kissed Alec's temple.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked as he continued to thread his fingers through Alec's messy hair.

"mmm good." Alec replied. "You?"

"Amazing. You're my mate Alexander. I couldn't be happier." 

"I honestly thought I would never have a mate." Alec said as he buried his face between Magnus's shoulder and neck.

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus sighed and kissed the top of his head. 

"Thank you for choosing me Magnus." Alec whispered. 

"I would do it all over again if I had too. You're the one I want Alexander, no one else." 

Alec purred and nuzzled his head further, wrapping his arm around Magnus. Magnus chuckled and shook his head. Alexander was such a clingy omega and Magnus absolutely adored it. He was adorable, sexy, gorgeous, clingy, amazing. His Alexander was everything he wanted in a mate and it made him want to cry. He never thought he would have this either. His past relationship was awful. He was so close in making her his mate but when he found out some things about her, he called it off and it made him realize that he never loved her. Suddenly Magnus's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. 

Before he answered it, he grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar off the night stand and pushed Alec off of him.   
"Darling, you just finished a heat. I need you to drink this and eat please."

Alec huffed and mumbled something Magnus didn't understand before uncapping the water bottle and taking a drink.   
Magnus shook his head. "You're such a big child Alexander." Magnus joked making Alec roll his eyes.

Magnus then grabbed his phone and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.  
"Hello?...Now?...Ragnor chill out...I'll ask him okay?...Yeah yeah. I'll text you to let you know." 

When Magnus hung up he looked over at Alec. Alec looked over and his eyes widened. Oh gosh what is it?  
"Alexander, my friends want to meet you. Would you be okay with that?" 

"Uh...I mean you met my family and I guess Clary and Simon are my friends so sure. When?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and kissed it. "They want to meet right now. They got a reservation at Runes."

Alec's eyes widened even more. "Oh my god. Magnus! Now? And at Runes? Oh my god."

Runes is a five star restaurant that had just opened. It's very popular and the only way to get in is through a reservation.  
Alec looked at Magnus once more and saw his pleading eyes and his pouting lip. Alec sighed and nodded.   
"Fine. I don't know what to wear though." 

Magnus smirked and got out of bed. "leave that to me."  
\----  
When they got to the restaurant, Alec was holding on to Magnus's hand. He could smell so many Alpha's and beta's here. Alec couldn't sense any omega's and that was going to be a problem. As Magnus got to the door, Alec stopped him.

"Magnus...I'm going to be the only Omega in there. I..."

"No body is going to touch you. Not while I'm around. They will all know that you're my mate, they can sense it and no one likes to mess with another alpha's omega unless they're crazy. Trust me darling. I'm not leaving you alone. Not this time. If they even try to touch you I will rip their throat out." 

Alec rose an eyebrow. "Whats up with alpha's and wanting to rip throats out?" 

Magnus chuckled. "Ripping another alpha's throat out means that they've won. You don't need to worry about it darling." 

Alec sighed and grasped onto his hand harder. "Alright lets go. But don't you dare leave me." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

As they walked inside, all heads turned. Alec whimpered as he felt everyone's eyes on him and he moved closer to Magnus's side. Magnus let go of Alec's hand causing the omega to whine but then he felt Magnus wrap his arm around Alec's waist. He heard Magnus growl at everyone who was looking at Alec in a way that made Magnus want to growl at them. Alec felt safe with Magnus, he never wanted to let go. Soon they stopped at a table which had three people sitting at it already.  
After sitting down at the table, magnus wrapped his arm around Alec once more. He then looked at his friends and smiled at them.

As Alec looked at the three friends, he could sense that two of them were alpha's and the other a beta. The alpha's were both male and the beta was a female. It was making Alec feel uneasy and he moved as close to Magnus as he could. Magnus could sense the boys distress so he pulled Alec's head towards his neck letting the omega smell his scent. After a few minutes Alec lifted his head and when he did he saw all of Magnus's friends looking at him. Magnus looked over at his friends too and growled causing them to snap out of it and look at Magnus.

"Magnus, so nice to see you. I'm so glad to hear that you've found a mate. It's about time. Now are you going to introduce us or what?" The female asked.

Magnus sighed and nodded. "This is Alexander but for you three it's Alec. Alexander these are my friends, Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael."

"Uh hi. Nice to meet you." Alec said shyly.

Catarina smiled. "He's cute. Very cute." 

"Babe!" Ragnor said looking at Cat. 

Cat rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying. You know I only have eyes for you Ragnor."

Ragnor smiled. "Good."

When Alec looked at the two he smiled. They were so cute and he could tell they were very much in love. When he looked over at Raphael his smile dropped. The guy was scary looking, he wasn't smiling or frowning, he just looked...grumpy? He also had his arms crossed in front of his chest and it sort of looked like he was glaring at Alec which caused the omega to curl in on himself and hold the hand that was wrapped around his waist.

"Raphael knock it off." Magnus growled.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Where did you meet him?" 

"The mating run." 

Cat and Ragnor both stopped talking and gasped. 

"What?" Alec asked speaking up.

"Magnus never ever goes to the mating run. He thinks it's stupid and uncalled for." Cat explained.

Alec laughed. "He's not wrong there."

"You went to a mating run? Why? So you could finally get a boy toy?" Raphael sneered using his alpha voice

Alec whimpered. Magnus looked over at Alec and then at Raphael.   
"What the hell is wrong with you Raph?" 

Raphael sighed and looked at Alec once more. "Nothing. Just drop it." 

Suddenly they were interrupted by a female alpha who was their waiter for the night. The waiter told them that her name was Jackie and that she would be taking their orders. Alec didn't miss the looks she was giving Magnus and it caused a little jealousy. However he pushed it down when he felt Magnus nuzzle his nose into Alec's neck. Alec blushed and when it was his time to order he just ordered a simple hamburger with fries. 

"So Alec tell us a little about your self." Cat said with a soft smile that made Alec feel more relaxed.

"Uh there's not much to tell really. I have two siblings, I work at a cafe, and uh..I like to read and archery." 

Magnus gasped. "You never told me you like archery. This I have to see darling."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I like this kid. He's not arrogant like someone I know." Ragnor said pointing at Magnus.

"That was rude." Magnus said with a fake gasp and placing a hand over his heart. 

Alec laughed and took a quick glance at Raphael who was still looking at him. However this time he wasn't glaring but there was still something else there. Alec shook his head and looked over at Magnus who was laughing at something Ragnor had said. When he looked to his side he saw someone take a picture of him. He then saw the man turn away but not before holding a hand to his ear and started to talk. He quickly turned to Magnus and tugged on his hand. Magnus looked away from his friends and then at Alec. 

"Magnus, someone just took a picture of me. I think he has an ear piece in too." Alec whispered. 

Magnus looked behind Alec and saw a man in all black leaning up against the wall while holding his hand up to his ear and talking. He then saw the man sneak glances their way causing Magnus to look away so the man wouldn't see. Magnus then closed his eyes and used his wolf hearing to see what the man was saying.

"Is that him?" The man said through the ear piece.  
"Yes. Make sure he doesn't leave." A voice said on the other side. That voice was very familiar but Magnus couldn't quite recognize it.  
"You got it boss."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at his friends who were now looking at Magnus. He then tightened his grip on Alec.  
"We need to get Alec out of here." Magnus whispered to them.

"What? Why?" Raphael asked.

"That man over there was talking with someone. He was told not to let Alexander leave. I don't like this."

Ragnor nodded. He then looked behind him and saw three men dressed in black all looking their way.   
"We'll cause a distraction. You get your mate out of Here Magnus." 

Magnus nodded. He then saw his three friends stand up and start to shout at each other. He saw Ragnor push Raphael and Cat getting inbetween the two trying to break them apart. Magnus looked over at the three men, one being the man who had the ear piece, focus on his friends. A bunch of staff rushed over trying to break the two apart causing a barrier for Magnus and Alec to head towards the door. Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him out of the booth and out of the doors. He then pushed Alec into the car and got in it himself. A few seconds later he was driving away. Looking in the rear-view mirror to see if anyone was following them and luckily no one was. 

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah. What was even going on. Why...why did they want me?" 

"I don't know darling. I'm so sorry. This is all because of me. If I didn't bring you there then this wouldn't of happened." Magnus said with guilt in his tone. 

Alec nodded and leaned over in his seat to kiss his cheek. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." 

"Before you, no one would ever stick up for me. I was an omega, a worthless omega and no one cared what happened to me. Well I mean there were my siblings but I was the one who was supposed to take care of them. I'm the oldest. Anyways sometimes when I was walking home from school, Isabelle would have cheer leading practice and Jace football practice and I would walk home all by my self. Our home wasn't very far but it was far enough for alpha's to come up to me and offer me money to have sex with them. Or they would try to force them selves on me. I fought them off of course but the point is...I've dealt with this crap my whole life. It's not your fault. Things like that happen all the time. How are we supposed to know when they will happen. Magnus it wasn't your fault." 

Alec took Magnus's hand that was resting on the consul and kissed the back of it. "I actually had fun. You're friends are nice and cool. Well except Raphael. I don't think he likes me all that much.

Magnus sighed. "I don't know what his problem is. He's never like that. Well I mean he is but he's not."

Alec laughed. "That didn't make sense but I think I get it." 

A few minutes later and they were now at their house sitting on the couch watching t.v. When Magnus felt Alec's head rest on his shoulder he looked down and saw that Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus knew that Alec must of been tired the whole day due to his heat he had just got done with. He kissed the top of his head and took out his phone sending a text to Ragnor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a filler chapter. It's kind of short so sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like the chapter.

When Alec woke up, he realized he was in Magnus's bed. Well it was their bed now. Alec looked around the room and saw that Magnus was no where to be seen.   
He slowly got out of the bed and when he did that's when a smell of food hit his nose. He furrowed his brows in confusion and when he stepped out of the room he walked into the kitchen and Alec gasped. The table had candles lit up on it, two sets of plates and glasses with forks and spoons. There was a radio that was playing some classical music. Alec smiled to himself before he saw Magnus walking towards him.

"What is all of this?" Alec asked as Magnus wrapped his arms around him.

"I thought we could have a date. We don't really know that much about each other and I think it's about time we've had a date don't you agree?"

Alec looked back at the table and then at Magnus. "Magnus...did you do all of this?"

Magnus smirked and nodded. "Do you see anyone else here?"

Alec rolled his eyes and nuzzled his head into Magnus's neck. "Thank you." Alec whispered.

"Anything for you my darling. Now are you hungry? You didn't really get a chance to eat at the restaurant. In fact I think the only thing you've eaten today was a granola bar." Magnus replied. He was using his alpha voice now which made Alec think he was mad at him. Alec held onto Magnus tighter.

"I'm sorry alpha. When I go into heat it takes a lot out of me and I... I"m sorry." 

"I know baby. It's okay. Now let's eat before our food gets cold."

Alec nodded and Magnus led him to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned Alec to sit down causing Alec to blush. Once Alec was sitting down, Magnus pushed it into him and walked around the table so he was sitting exactly right in front of Alec on the other side of the table. He then slid Alec's plate over to him and on it was Spaghetti and boy did it smell delicious. There was also french bread next to it. Magnus then opened a bottle of wine and poured it into both their glasses.

"This is amazing Magnus. I didn't know you could cook." Alec said as he could practically feel himself drool over the smell of Spaghetti mixed with Magnus's scent. 

Magnus smiled and winked at Alec. "See... that's what I mean. We don't know a lot about each other."

Alec sighed and nodded. "Very true. But before we start talking about ourselves... what happened with those guys at the restaurant? Are your friends okay?" 

"They are good. Ragnor and Raphael actually asked them what they were planning but unfortunately they wouldn't talk. There isn't really much they could do."

Alec nodded. "Great. So we have to be careful every time we're in public then? That's going to be fun." Alec replied sarcastically.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and kissed it. "It's going to be fine Alexander. Now let's get off this topic and tell me more about your archery skills. That is pretty hot I must say."

Alec laughed. "Well It started when...I presented as an omega and my parents basically disowned me." 

Magnus frowned. "They did what?" Magnus asked. His protective side and alpha side coming out of him. 

Alec sighed and took a bite of his spaghetti. "My entire family is consisted of Alpha's. Every single one of them. So when my parents found out that their oldest child was an omega...they lost it. They took me to doctors, to specialists, trying to get someone to...to change me." Alec said and paused as he looked down at his food.

"Oh Alexander..."

"When they found out that no one can change someone from being an omega, they bought me suppressants and forced me to take one every day. I didn't want to take them but I had no choice. They hardly ever spoke to me either. They only talked to me when I had to watch my siblings. They would always blame something on me even when it wasn't my fault because I'm an Omega and Alpha's don't make mistakes." Alec said rolling his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"When I turned 18, I got myself out of that house and got an apartment. That was hard too because no one would hire an omega. I would be too much of a distraction. But my sister would help me with money. I also had money from babysitting from someone who thought of Omega's as equals but I couldn't babysit for ever. My sister would take on summer jobs and send me money to help with rent. Jace would send me money as well. I don't know...It's always been that way. Just because I'm omega people think I can't do things and it sucks." 

Alec sighed and swirled the spaghetti that was on his fork and plopped it into his mouth. Magnus chuckled and took a bite out of his as well.

"Anyways they had just opened an archery club at school and I thought it was the coolest thing ever. When I tried to join, the principal said that no omega's were allowed to do any sports. However the archery coach, mrs. Johnson was the nicest teacher ever. She actually gave me my first bow and told me that I could use the practice targets after school and she would help me. Her daughter was an omega so I guess that's why she decided to help me because she knew how it was. Over the years I got better and better and archery was a way of getting out all my anger and helping me to relax. So that's how I got into archery." 

When Alec looked up at Magnus he realized that he had just babbled his life story. "I...Uh sorry. That was like word vomit right there." 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "I enjoyed your story Alexander. I'm sorry that you're parents are like that. No one should go through that. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean your weak or worthless. You're amazing and I am so glad you told me that." 

"So what about you? Do you have any parents or siblings?" Alec asked.

"Both my parents died a long time ago. It's not a lovely story my dear but I will tell you one day I promise. And I'm an only child but Raphael, Ragnor, and Cat are basically like my siblings. I grew up with them and I couldn't ask for better friends. I'm so glad you met them. They actually said they liked you and they approved of you."

Alec rose an eyebrow. "Even Raphael?" 

"Even him yes. I still need to ask him what that whole thing was about. Anyways how are you like the...."

Magnus cut himself off when he saw a noodle slide through Alec's lips and a drip of sauce catch on Alec's lips. Magnus smirked and leaned over wiping the sauce off with his thumb and placing it into his own mouth. Alec's eyes widened and Magnus couldn't help but to lean in and kiss his omega. 

"I've never been on a date before...." Alec said quietly after they parted.

"I know sweetheart and that's okay. I'm glad that you get to spend your first date with me. It means a lot to be honest." 

Alec smiled. "I'm glad too."

"How about when we're done we finish our date by watching a movie. What do you say?"

"Sounds amazing." Alec replied.

They then ate the rest of their food while talking and laughing. When they were done Alec offered to help clean up but Magnus protested and told Alec to pick out a movie instead. A few minutes later they were both sitting on the couch, well Magnus was sitting on the couch and Alec was pulled onto his lap, and they watched the movie together. Alec decided that he was glad he had never had a date before because this date was the perfect first date a guy could ever want.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos and comments. You guys rock.
> 
> I will be updating this more on the weekends like I did before. Just an fyi. (:
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

The next day the Magnus wanted to go shopping for a new t.v. to put in their room so they could watch movies and shows together while being in bed. Magnus begged Alec to go and Alec gave in because well, it was his alpha asking and he knew he couldn't say no. When they got to Best Buy, they headed towards the t.v. section. They looked at so many of them until Magnus found the one he liked. He asked Alec if he liked it because if he didn't then he wouldn't get it. Alec smiled and said yeah he did so it was settled. 

"Help me put this in the cart will you darling?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Are you sure about that?" A female voice said behind the two. 

Alec and Magnus both spun around to see a girl about their age looking at the two. She was an alpha clearly and the way she was glaring at Alec was making the omega uncomfortable. However he was used to this kind of treatment so it didn't put him off to much.

"Sure about what?" Magnus asked calmly.

"About him helping you lift that. He's an omega. Are you sure he can handle that?" The girl asked.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Alec asked bitterly.

The girl had the audicity to laugh, especially infront of Magnus. "It means that you're an omega. Omega's are weak and shouldn't be lifting things so heavy."

Alec closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Magnus on the other hand was fuming. He could also feel Alec's distress through their bond and Magnus's wolf was howling and clawing trying to make his way towards Alec. So Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's waste and pulled him closer.

"What is your name?" Magnus asked.

The girl looked over at Magnus and smiled. She began to twirl her hair and giggle. "I'm Emily and you are handsome?"

"Magnus Bane." The girls eyes widened and Magnus just rolled his eyes. "And I don't appreciate you talking to my mate like that. Omegas aren't weak. You should really learn to keep your mouth shut darling. Now if you excuse us me and my gorgeous strong and amazing mate need to get this t.v."

Emily huffed and walked away. Alec let out a sigh and then gasped when he felt Magnus scenting him. Magnus's cheek and nose were rubbing against his neck and when ever Magnus scented him, it relaxed him just as much as when Alec scented Magnus. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"It's fine Magnus. Really. Like I said, I've dealt with it before, it's nothing new. Now how about we get that t.v."

Ten minutes later and they were out the door carrying the t.v. They placed it in the back seat because there was no way it was fitting in the trunk. Once they got it in, they both got into Magnus's car them selves and headed back home. When they got home, they carried the t.v. inside and into their bedroom. They placed it on the ground and took it out of the box. The next step was to place it on the wall which they did successfully. When everything was done, they both walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So I was wondering..."

"Oh no." Alec replied 

Magnus laughed and pushed Alec gently. "Anyways...we should go for a run tonight. Out in the woods. Bane territory of course so we wouldn't have to run into anyone."

Alec looked over and rose an eyebrow. "Last time I was there you told me to never go back. Are you taking back your words Alpha?" 

"I actually never meant it you know." Magnus replied as he scooted closer to Alec.

Alec laughed. "Of course you didn't. Sure why not. Sounds like fun." Alec responded moving closer to Magnus as well.

"I'll give you a five minute start, see if you can get away from me. I love a good chase." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

Alec shivered as he felt his alpha's hot breath on his ear and he closed his eyes. "It's on." Alec whispered back.

Magnus smirked and placed a finger under Alec's chin and moving it so Alec was now looking at Magnus. The alpha leaned in and placed his lips upon Alec's. As Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip, the younger one gasped giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. Magnus licked inside Alec's mouth, tasting him. He then moved so he was now straddling Alec and pushed him down softly never breaking the kiss. When the parted Magnus moved down Alec's jaw and onto his neck as he kissed and nipped along it.   
He heard Alec give out a small and quiet moan causing Magnus to suck the skin on Alec's collar bone. A few seconds later Magnus lifted his head and blew some air on the now freshly made hickey.

"I can never get enough of you." Magnus whispered and dipped his head back in to suck on the same spot.

"Alpha..." Alec moaned out as Magnus slipped a hand under Alec's shirt.

"My beautiful omega. You're so perfect baby." 

Alec smiled and brought Magnus's head up and crashed their lips together. The moment however was soon interrupted by Magnus's phone ringing.  
Magnus however ignored it and went back to kissing Magnus. His phone started to ring again.

"Just answer it Magnus." Alec said with a laugh.

Magnus sighed and grabbed his phone not getting off of Alec. He looked to see who was calling and saw it was Ragnor.  
"Hey Ragnor."

"Hey man, look...Cat has been bugging me for an hour now and she wants to know if we can come over tomorrow to hang out and get to know your mate better."

Magnus looked down at Alec who gave him a nod. 

"Yeah of course. I'll text you a time when you can start heading over."

"Great thanks! See you later." 

When they hung up Magnus sighed and rested his head on Alec's chest.   
"Well that killed the mood." Magnus grumbled.

"That's okay. I'm hungry anyways."

Magnus laughed. "Alright lets get something to eat big guy."

Hours later they were standing outside of Magnus's door. The woods were right in front of his house. Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus looked at Alec. Magnus then grabbed Alec by the waist and pulled him closer to him.

"One thing before we start. I just want to say that when I first saw your wolf, I've never seen any other wolf like that. It's beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

Alec blushed and kissed his cheek. "I can say the same thing for you Magnus."

"Alright Alexander, let the chase begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I will be updating my other stories today and tomorrow as well (:

Alec ran through the woods, his paws stepping on leaves and breaking twigs. He ran past trees and more tree's, turning left and then making rights. When he found two path ways he came up with an idea. He walked down the right path way rubbing on every tree he could so that his scent would be on the trees. When he finished and turned around and ran down the left path with out marking any trees. He wanted to throw his alpha off, he wanted to make Magnus work for him. As he ran and ran he heard Magnus howl and he knew his head start was over. He continued to run until he found a small little cave and he ran inside. He saw huge rocks on top of each other that looked like stairs and so when he jumped on them he got to the top to see a little hiding spot at the top of the cave. He crawled inside and waited until Magnus found him. He knew his alpha would find him no matter where he went but he still wanted to make it hard on his alpha.

When Alec's head start was over Mangus howled to alert his omega he was coming for him. He sniffed the air trying to find his mates scent and when he found it, he began to run in that direction. He followed the scent until he came across two pathways, he sniffed once again and he turned his head to look at the right path way. He took a few steps and then realized that the pathway was filled with Alec's scent. When he went towards the left path way he sniffed the air once more and Magnus smiled. He could smell a hint of Alec's scent and he knew that Alec tried to trick him. He shook his head and ran down the left pathway. He ran and ran until he found three more path ways. One was leading towards the well, another leading further into the woods, and the last one into a cave. 

Magnus looked around at all three and when he closed his eyes he let his wolf take over. His eyes snapped open and he began to walk into the cave. Alec's scent was strong and he knew that his omega was in the cave but he didn't know exactly where. As he searched the cave he saw two huge rocks that looked like stairs leading towards a tiny ledge. 'Gotcha' Magnus thought to himself as he quietly jumped onto the rocks and when he made it to the top he found Alec looking right at him with huge eyes. Magnus growled and jumped on to Alec causing the omega to fall onto his back with Magnus on top of him. The alpha growled once more looking straight into Alec's eyes and leaned down to scent his omega. Alec whimpered when he felt a bite to his neck. Magnus lifted his head and with in seconds he was in his human form. He brought his hand to the side of Alec's head and started to stroke his fur.

"You tried to trick me baby, that thing you did with the two pathways, that was smart. However Alexander I don't like being tricked. I think you should be punished don't you?" Magnus growled as he continued to stroke Alec's hair. 

Alec whine and closed his eyes. 

"Shift." Magnus demanded in his alpha voice.

Alec whined once more but shifted anyways. He looked into Magnus's eyes and he saw that his alpha was smiling fondly at him. However he was kind of panicing at what Magnus meant by being punished. Magnus was still on top of Alec and this time Magnus grabbed Alec's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Alpha.." Alec whimpered.

"Shh shh it's okay. You know I would never hurt you right?"

Alec nodded his head. Magnus smiled and leaned down trailing kisses up his neck and towards his ear.   
"Will you let me do whatever I want to you? Will you let me make you feel good baby? My beautiful omega." Magnus whispered.

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus lick the shell of his ear. "Yes.." Alec gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Alpha." Alec choked out.

"Good. And don't hold back baby. I want to hear you." Magnus whispered before sucking on Alec's pulse point. 

Alec tilted his head so that Magnus could get better access to his neck. He then felt Magnus let go of his wrists only to lift Alec's shirt up and off of him. Magnus then told Alec to keep his hands over his head and to not move them. Magnus took off his own shirt and then placed his lips on top of Alec's. As they started to kiss, Magnus slowly hooked his thumb into Alec's pants waistband and slid them off along with his boxers. Alec gasped when he felt the cool air and the cold ground under neath him. Magnus broke apart from him and raked his eyes up and down his omega's body.

"You're so gorgeous." Magnus whispered.

"Alpha...I need you." Alec whimpered.

Magnus smirked. "Okay sweetheart. It's okay I got you." 

Within seconds Magnus was naked as well. He got in between Alec's legs and lifted them so they were now on his shoulders. He could smell Alec's slick and he couldn't help himself but to duck his head and run his tongue up Alec's hole, licking up the slick. Magnus moaned when he tasted the sweet and delicious slick on his tongue. When he did it again Alec moaned causing Magnus's cock to twitch. He looked up at Alec and ran a hand down Alec's cheek.

"Do you want to do this baby? If not that's okay I won't be mad." Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "Yes please alpha." 

"Okay baby. I'll make you feel so so good. Now I want you to suck on these. Can you do that for me?" Magnus asked holding up his three fingers to Alec's mouth.

Without answering Alec opened his mouth and started to suck on Magnus's fingers. Magnus groaned and with his free hand he grabbed Alec's hard and aching member and started to stroke it gently. Alec moaned around his fingers causing a little drool to drip down which made Magnus even more hard. When he thought his fingers were ready he took them out of Alec's mouth and slide one of his fingers slowly into Alec's entrance. Alec moaned loudly when he felt a finger enter him and when he felt Magnus's hot and wet mouth around his cock. Minutes later Alec was panting as three fingers pushed in and out of him.

"Are you ready? Are you going to take my knot like the good omega you are?" 

"Oh...yes alpha...give it to me." 

"Gladly my darling." Magnus responded and slowly took his fingers out and started to fill Alec up with his cock. When he was all the way in he waited until Alec told him he could move and when he did he started out slowly until Alec was moaning and panting out "Harder, Faster, Alpha." The cave was filled with both the alphas and omega's moans and the sound of skin on skin. Both of their scents were surrounding the cave as well. 

"Alpha...i'm going to...Please...I need..."

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and started to thrust faster. "Wait for me to knot baby. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Alec choked out.

When Magnus finally knoted, Alec came and both of their stomachs were coated with it. Magnus who had just finished his own climax and was still inside Alec waiting for his knot to come down, leaned his head down and licked the cum off of Alec's stomach. Alec moaned once more and arched his back. Soon they were both laying there wrapped up in each others arms.

"We should do cave sex more often." Magnus panted as he played with Alec's fingers.

"For sure." Alec chuckled.

It was silent for a few minutes until Magnus started to speak.

"Alexander...Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course." 

"I...I think I'm falling in love with you. You're amazing and I....I just....I love you."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus hard. "I love you too Magnus. I love you so much."

Alec and Magnus were just so happy. They told each other they loved one another and it was the best feeling in the world. Alec thought he would never have something like this and Magnus thought that after what had happened between him and Camille that he would never learn to love again but they were both wrong and they couldn't be more happy about being wrong and it was an amazing feeling. An hour later the two cleaned up and headed back towards Magnus's house hand in hand. What they didn't notice was a camera going off, and an old white van parked near by.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Sorry for the short chapter. I am so tired but I already said that I would be posting another chapter today so...yeah lol.  
> It's mainly a filler chapter.

When they got inside they decided to eat some dinner. Of course Magnus called to get some Chinese delivered because neither of them wanted to cook and they were both craving Chinese food. As they waited for the delivery guy to show up, they were cuddling together on the sofa watching some show about special affects make up which Alec thought was very interesting. Magnus told Alec that Face Off was one of his favorite shows and if it was Magnus's favorite then Alec for sure wanted to watch it. When they episode ended Alec pouted saying that the episode went by to fast and he wanted to watch more because he was really into the show. It made Magnus laugh and kiss his omega's cheek before opening up On Demand and finding the next episode of Face off. 

Half way through the next episode the door bell rang and Magnus untangled himself from his mate to get the food. When he came back inside he saw Alec leaning his head back on the couch almost asleep. As Magnus finally got a good look at him he saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and he frowned. He slowly walked over to Alec and shook him gently.

"Come on baby, you must be hungry. Let's eat and then I promise we can go to sleep okay my love?"

Alec groaned but nodded anyways. Magnus smiled and placed the food on the coffee table and with in the blink of an eye, Magnus sat down and yanked Alec onto him so he was now sitting on his lap. Alec yelped but then nuzzled into Magnus's chest purring. Magnus felt his heart thump against his chest and the warmth of Alec, his love, was the best feeling ever. He loved Alec with all his heart and he swore that he would always take care of him and protect him no matter what. 

A few times Alec started to drift to sleep but Magnus wanted him to eat first so he fed Alec himself. Alec protested but in the end Magnus won and fed Alec and himself the Chinese food. When they were done Magnus placed Alec off of his lap and onto the couch and told him he would be right back. The alpha grabbed the empty containers and threw them away. When he walked back he saw Alec drifting off to sleep once more. The older man lifted Alec into his arms and carried his omega bridal style towards their bed. He gently placed Alec onto the bed and lifted Alec's shirt off of him and took off the omegas pants as well. He then tucked Alec in and kissed him on his forehead as he took off his own clothes so he could sleep better. 

When Magnus climbed into bed he felt an arm drape over him and Alec's nose against the side of his neck. Magnus smiled as he knew Alec was scenting him to help him sleep better. Alec placed a little kiss onto his mates neck just like Magnus had done before. 

"Good night Magnus. I love you so much." Alec mumbled before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Magnus looked at Alec's sleeping form and kissed Alec's forehead just like Alec did. "I love you too baby. More than you know."   
\----  
When Alec woke up, he woke up with a scream. Magnus shot up and when he saw Alec shaking he wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth. It was around three in the morning and his mate was shaking with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Shhh shh it's okay baby. You're safe. You're alpha's got you sweetheart." Magnus cooed.

After a while Alec calmed down and was now laying down with his head on Magnus's chest.

"Want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Magnus asked as he combed his fingers through Alec's hair.

"It was Sebastian...he....it was that night at the club. Mag...Magnus...I..." 

"Okay okay shhh I know baby I know. You're safe though." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise. Do you think you can go back to sleep sweetheart?" Magnus asked as he kissed the top of Alecs head.

"Yeah...but just...hold me okay?" 

"I wouldn't dream of letting go."   
\----  
The next time Alec woke up, he felt awake and refreshed. When he turned his head to the side he saw Magnus was still asleep. Alec smiled as he saw his alpha's face relaxed and in peace. Alec kissed his cheek and got out of bed. He made his way into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Twenty minutes later the food was almost done when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist with a kiss to his neck.

"Good morning my gorgeous omega." 

"Morning my amazing Alpha." 

"How are you doing Alexander? You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

Alec shook his head. "No...thank you for last night."

"Of course. I don't like seeing you like that." Magnus whispered.

Alec turned around and planted a kiss on Magnus's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

They kissed one more time before heading towards the table with food in their hands. When they finished eating they cleaned up and got ready for the day knowing that Magnus's friends were going to be there any minute. Magnus was also ready to talk to Raphael to see why he was behaving the way he was back at the restaurant. Minutes passed by and before they knew it the door bell was ringing and his friends were now at Magnus's.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys (:  
> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

Alec was sitting on the couch as Magnus walked over to the door to let his friends in. They talked about if Raphael was still acting the way he was towards Alec, than Magnus would have a chat with him because he didn't want his omega to feel like he didn't belong. When he opened the door he saw Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael standing on his door step. That wasn't all. Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary were all standing behind Magnus's friends. Magnus sighed and motioned them all to come inside. When Alec saw his siblings he got up right away and walked straight towards them and gave them a hug. He heard Magnus growl slightly causing Alec to roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked his siblings and their mates.

"We wanted to see you Alec, we haven't seen you in a while." Isabelle said wrapping her arms around her brother once more.

"How did you even find this place?" Alec asked. 

"Well for one, we had Simon track your phone." Clary said speaking up. Alec looked at Simon and glared. Clary laughed and shook her head. "And two, this was the only house located next to the woods that is Bane's territory." 

Alec sighed and told his siblings and friends to go sit down while he went over to Magnus's side. Once Magnus saw his mate by his side, he wrapped an arm around him causing Alec to nuzzle his nose into Magnus's neck, smelling his scent. Magnus smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

"Come on in guys. Let me introduce you to Alec's siblings and their mates." Magnus said as the five of them went into the living room. 

Magnus sat down in the puffy recliner, pulling Alec onto his lap. Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael were sitting on one couch and Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary were sitting on the other.   
After introducing Alec's siblings and their mates to Magnus's friends, Magnus noticed Raphael staring straight at Alec. Magnus growled under his breath causing Alec to whimper. Magnus eye's widened and quickly reassured Alec that he wasn't growling at him. Magnus kissed Alec's temple and lifted Alec up so he could stand up. He then sat down his omega back on the recliner and walked over to Raphael. 

"Hey Raphael, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Raphael tore his eyes away from Alec and looked up at Magnus. He sighed and nodded as he got up. Magnus told the others they would be right back as he headed towards his bed room. Once the two were inside Magnus closed the door behind him. Magnus's room was sound proof and it was a special kind that even werewolves wouldn't be able to hear them through the walls. 

"What is this about Magnus?" Raphael asked as he leaned up against the wall with his arms folded.

"I don't know. You tell me? Do you have something against Alexander?"

Raphael's eyes widened a fraction before looking straight at Magnus. "No? Why would I? I hardly even know the kid." 

"So why do you keep staring at him huh?" Magnus growled.

"I..." 

Before Raphael could say anything, the door burst open and Ragnor was standing in the door way.   
"Get out here now." Ragnor hissed.

"Ragnor whats wrong? Where is Alexander?" Magnus asked as they ran into the living room.

Standing in the living room was someone who Magnus hadn't seen in a very long time and never wanted to ever again. Camille had an arm wrapped around Alec's waist with a silver dagger at his throat. When Magnus looked around he saw that everyone was on the ground with a tranquilizers stuck in their necks. Suddenly something flew by Magnus's face and it landed into Ragnor's neck. Ragnor stumbled forward before reaching out and grabbing Magnus's arm. 

"They have wolfs bane in them. They wont kill us but it will knock us out. You need to get out of here." Ragnor slurred before dropping to the ground unconscious. 

Alec whimpered when he saw Magnus and felt the dagger dig into his neck, burning his flesh. Silver hurting werewolves weren't a myth. Magnus looked away from Ragnor when he heard his mates whimper. His wold could sense Alec's wolf howling and whimpering trying to get to his alpha's wolf. 

"Let him go." Magnus growled looking at Camille. Beside him Raphael growled as well.

"You see my love, I can't. My boss wants him and so I must give him what he wants." Camille said with a grin. 

With in a few seconds, three huge beta's stormed inside. Two of them went right behind Raphael and Magnus and grabbed them holding up their own silver daggers to their throats. Camille laughed and pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Alec's neck.

Alec whimpered again as his eyes started to feel droopy. "Alpha." Alec whined.

"It's okay Alexander. You're going to be okay." Magnus said. If the dagger wasn't at his throat then Magnus could easily tear himself away from the other Alpha but he didn't want to chance slicing his throat.

Alec's eyes closed all away and Camille felt his body slump against hers. She smiled and held him up against her. She looked Magnus straight in the eyes and moved her head down so she could run her nose against Alec's neck.

"He smells delicious. I wish I could have my way with him, but unfortunately I can't." Camille said as she licked a line up Alec's neck.

Magnus growled and struggled in the alpha's hold only to have the dagger pressed more into Magnus's throat.  
Camille smiled at Magnus and then looked over at the other beta who was standing next to her. "Take him to the van, tell the boss we are on our way." 

The beta nodded and scooped Alec into his arms and walked out of Magnus's home. Magnus watched as Alec was taken outside and he felt his self whimper.   
Camille frowned and walked right up to Magnus and traced a finger down his cheek. "You know if you take me back, i'll tell those beta's to back off."

"Never in a million years. If I could go back in time, I would never of gone to that bar where I met you." Magnus growled.

Camilles eyes turned cold and she slapped him across the face. "Fine. Have it your way." Camille replied. "Let's go boys." 

Before the beta's let go, they each took out their own syringes and plunged them into Magnus's and Rapahels necks. When they let go the two stumbled to the floor feeling weak and sleepy.

"When I find you, I'm going to rip your throat out like I should of done all those years ago. I'm going to find Alexander and when I do, you're going to regret ever touching him." Magnus said trying to fight to stay awake.

Camille laughed. "You're little omega might be broken by the time you find him. Good bye Magnus." 

As Camille left, Magnus heard a van drive off and before Magnus could do anything, his eyelids drooped closed and he fell into a deep sleep as his wolf called out for his mate, his one and only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, everything with Raphael will be explained. Just not yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys (:  
> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry.
> 
> Warning: There will be a little non con but nothing to serious so don't worry (:

When Alec woke up, he was feeling groggy and was trying to get his vision to focus. When his vision did clear, he looked around and saw he was in some sort of basement. He wen to stand when he realized he was tied down to a chair. His hands were tied behind him and his legs were tied to the chair. The chair its self was bolted down to the floor and the ropes that were tying his hands and legs to the chair were coated in Wolfsbane which made the omega very weak and it was slightly burning his skin. He was also very cold and shivering from there being no heat down in the basement. As he felt the cold hit his chest he realized his shirt was missing but thankfully he still had his pants on. 

Alec groaned when he tried to pull his arms free but the rope only dug into his skin more causing him more pain. He closed his eyes knowing there was no way out and tried to use his werewolf hearing to see if he could hear any voices. But of course he couldn't hear anything and he sensed that the room was probably sound proof. He sat there for about five minutes before he heard the door open and foot steps coming down the stairs. When he saw who it was he started to growl.

"Aren't you cute." Camille laughed as she made her way over. In her hand was a syringe filled with light blue liquid. 

"What do you want?" Alec growled

Camille laughed again and made her way over. She then began to straddle Alec's lap. Alec started to buck his hips to try to get her off of him but it didn't work. It only made the situation worse. 

"The things I would do to you. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to touch you like that." Camille sad as she stroked a finger down his cheek.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now." Alec snapped.

Camille smiled. "What the boss doesn't know wont kill him." 

"Get the fuck off of me." Alec said struggling to get Camille off of him.

Camille rose a hand and slapped him across the face causing Alec to whimper. "Who do you think you are? You're an omega. You don't get to command me around. I'm sick of hearing your voice." Camille said and brought out a ball gag from her back pocket. She laughed when she saw Alec's eyes widened. With in seconds she placed the ball gag in Alec's mouth and hooking it behind his head. 

"Look at you now." Camille purred. "I just need...I just need to do one thing. The boss wont even have to know." 

Alec closed his eyes as Camille brought her head close to Alec's neck and began to rub her nose and cheek along his neck. She then licked a line up Alec's neck and she moaned.   
"God you smell so good." 

Suddenly the door started to open and Camille scrambled off of Alec. She then brought the syringe to Alec's neck and injected the liquid into his neck. Camille then threw the syringe to the side of the room and backed up from Alec. She turned her head to the left when she saw her boss appear. 

"Did you do it?" A voice asked that Alec had never heard before. 

"I did indeed Valentine and I think it's starting to work. I can smell his heat arriving already." Camille replied licking her lips.

Suddenly Alec started to feel his whole body heat up. It felt like his skin was on fire and that he just needed an alpha's touch to cool him down. He could feel the cramps in his stomach start to appear as well and he started to feel a little bit dizzy. All the side affects of an Omega's heat was happening and Alec was struggling in his seat and whimpering.   
He kept his eyes close as he withered in his seat. 

"He's beautiful. I can see why my son chose him. Yes he will do perfectly for my son." Valentine said as he walked over to Alec and lifted his chin with his fingers in a hard grip.  
Alec whimpered to the alpha's touch and to the pain of the grip. 

"Open your eyes little one." Valentine demanded in his alpha tone.

Alec's eyes snapped open causing Valentine to smile. "Ah yes. You're a gorgeous one. Maybe my son will be so kind and share you with me. I'm going to go get my son. Camille add to more doses of the heat inducer. We need him to be perfectly willing." 

"Of course boss." Camille said as Valentine handed her two more syringes. 

Once Valentine was gone, Camille injected both of the syringes into his neck and threw them into the corner of the room like the last one. Camille then smirked and headed up stairs closing the door behind her. Alec was starting to sweat now and he could feel slick running down his thighs. His skin was burning up and he just really needed to be filled up. In his head he was saying please over and over again. His skin was very sensitive now and he kept on struggling in his seat. The drug finally took a full affect causing Alec to slump down in his seat and causing his head to drop down.  
\----  
Minutes later Sebastian and Valentine had made their way down the stairs to the basement. When the door was closed, they didn't hear the front doors of the house break down or the yelling from Camille and the beta's in the house. They had no idea what was going on right above them.

Sebastian walked over to Alec and climbed onto his lap just like Camille did. He lifted Alec's head and when he saw how much Alec's eyes were glazed over and how he was sweating causing his omega scent to become very strong, it drove Sebastian crazy. Alec moaned when he felt fingers run up and down his arm. Alec didn't even know who was on him and he didn't care any more. He just needed to be touched, to be filled. 

"You're mine now." Sebastian whispered as he latched his mouth onto the side of Alec's neck, kissing and licking. 

Alec moaned again and dropped his head to the side. There was some saliva running down his chin from the ball gag but Sebastian didn't mind. He was about to reach his hand down Alec's pants when the basement door flung open. Down the stairs came rushing Magnus, Jace, Ragnor, Cat, Isabelle, and Raphael. Clary and Simon had stayed behind so they could watch the house. 

When Magnus saw Alec's condition and Sebastian licking a line up Alec's neck, he shifted into his wolf right then and there. Jace and Raphael followed shortly after.   
Valentine tried to run when he saw Magnus because he knew of Magnus's reputation. He knew how powerful the alpha was. But before he could make a move, Isabelle, Cat, and Ragnor were on him pinning him to the wall so he couldn't move. 

Sebastian wasn't paying attention to any of it, his alpha part of him was taking over. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Alec's bare chest causing the omega to moan once more. Sebastian smirked and removed the ball gag out of Alec's mouth and started to attack his mouth with his. Alec wasn't kissing back however because deep down he knew he didn't want it and he was completely out of it as well. 

Magnus ran straight up to his mate and Sebastian and grabbed Sebastians shirt with his teeth and yanked him off of his mate. Magnus looked at both Raphael and Jace and growled. The two immediate pounced on Sebastian's arms so they were pinning him to the floor. Magnus was now standing right over Sebastian.

"Did you hear how he moaned when I touched him? He doesn't want you Magnus." Sebastian said with a laugh.

Magnus turned his head and looked back at his mate. Seeing Alec with his head dropped down and his whole body shaking and sweating, he saw red. He turned his attention back on Sebastian and growled loud enough to make the floor shake. He showed his teeth to Sebastian and snapped his teeth together. He thought he saw the fear in Sebastian's eyes for a minute.

"He tastes so good. I bet I could care of him way better than you." Sebastian said with another laugh. 

Magnus turned back into his human form but his canines were still out and his claws were too. Magnus's eyes were also glowing and he brought his head right down to Sebastians ear and smirked.

"How dare you touch my mate? How dare you drug him? You thought you could get away with this didn't you? Well you thought wrong." Magnus growled. He then brought his head up and looked at his friends. "I think we all know the law when it comes to someone touching another alpha's mate without consent. Do you all agree with what I'm about to do?"

"We agree and we support you one hundred percent. Do it." Jace growled now back into his human form. Everyone else agreed.

Magnus smirked and looked down at Sebastian. "Any last words?" 

"Please...alpha please don't!" Sebastian yelled and begged.

"Too late for begging." Magnus growled and with in minutes he latched his teeth onto Sebastians throat and ripped it apart. Within an instant Sebastian was dead.   
They heard Valentine call out and scream for his son but it was too late. 

"What do we do with him?" Ragnor asked?

Before Magnus could reply, Alec whimpered and his whole body was shaking even more. Magnus ran over and stopped when he noticed the rope that was covered in wolfsbane.   
Magnus gently cupped Alec's face causing the omega to whimper once more. 

"Shh baby please. We're going to get you out. You're going to be okay." Magnus whispered. He then marched straight up to Valentine and latched his claws into his arm. Valentine yelled out in pain as he was dragged over to Alec. 

"Untie him now!" Magnus yelled. 

Valentine had no choice. He started to untie Alec and as he did, the rope started to burn his hands but no one cared. When he was done Magnus told Jace to hold Alec up right while he dealt with Valentine. 

"You messed with my mate as well. You were the one who organized this whole thing. I think you deserve the same fate as your son." 

Without hearing what Valentine had to say, Magnus ripped out Valentines throat as well. Valentine's body crashed down to the floor.

Magnus quickly wipped his mouth off and ran over to Alec. He picked the shaking boy up into his arms and started to walk out of the house with the others behind him.  
"We need to get him home now." Magnus growled.

"I already texted Simon to bring the van. He's on his way." Jace said.

So they waited until Simon arrived and they all hoped that he got there fast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you guys wait.  
> I have been so busy lately and my depression kind of just hit me hard so I needed to take some time.  
> But I am back and with a new chapter!
> 
> The Secret will be updated tomorrowl (:
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

When Simon arrived, Magnus carried Alec into the van and when he got into the back and sat down, he placed Alec into his lap and wrapped his arms around the omega.  
Alec was whimpering but he wasn't moving any more besides his body involuntarily shaking. He was staring at nothing which made everyone nervous. Magnus could feel how hot Alec's skin was and could feel Alec's body was drenched in sweat. Magnus combed Alec's sweaty hair with his fingers and when he did he heard Alec whimper once more.

"Oh my baby boy. It's going to be alright. I won't let anyone else hurt you." Magnus whispered as he rocked Alec back and forth.

Jace and Isabelle were watching Alec the whole time. Isabelle was crying and Jace was holding her hand to comfort her. Magnus knew that the two loved their brother very much and seeing him like this tortured them. Magnus looked over at his friends and saw the same expressions on their faces as well. Magnus was furious at Sebastian and Valentine and if he could kill them all over again he would. 

Finally they got to the house and Magnus scooped Alec into his arms and went into his house wit everyone following. He told Jace to open his bedroom door and when it was open he walked inside and gently placed Alec onto his bed. He quickly ran into his bed room and got a washcloth and held it under ice cold water. When he was done he ran back to Alec and placed it on top of Alec's forehead who let out another whimper.

"What do we do?" Clary asked as she watched Alec.

"Alec is in heat. What do you think? The only one who can help him is Magnus." Ragnor said rolling his eyes.

"You mean Magnus is going to have sex with him like this?" Isabelle asked furiously.

Magnus's eyes widened and shook his head. "Of course not. I would need his consent and he isn't going to give it to me until he sweats this out."

Jace rose and eyebrow. "Sweats it out?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes. He was forced into a heat and he took many doses of the heat enhancer. He needs to sweat it all out."

"Then he will be better?" Clary asked.

"I'm not sure. This is really bad. All we can do is wait. However I need you all out of this bed room right now. All of your Alpha scents aren't helping Alec right now." Magnus explained.

"I'm not leaving him!" Jace protested.

Raphael looked at Jace and growled. "Oh yes you are."

"I know he's your brother and you're looking out for him but I will take care of him. I promise you that Jace. You can stay in my home but I need everyone out." Magnus replied.

Jace sighed and nodded. He gently grabbed Clary's hand and led her out of the room. Simon did the same with Isabelle. Magnus's friends left one by one until it was just Raphael standing behind Magnus while looking at Alec.

"He's going to be okay. He just has too."

"I know Raph. I know....We still need to talk."

Raphael nodded. "I know but not know. Take care of him." 

And with that Raphael left the room and shut the door behind him. Magnus's bedroom was completely sound proof which meant no one could hear what was going on. Magnus walked over to Alec and sat down on the other side of the bed. He gently kissed Alec's head after removing the now warm wash cloth and when his lips were on Alec's forehead, Alec let out a sigh. Magnus looked at Alec too see if he somehow was himself again but unfortunately he wasn't. Alec was staring up straight at the ceiling. His body was still shaking and he was still covered in sweat. 

"I'm so sorry my love. I hate this so much." Magnus whispered as he felt a tear run down his cheek. 

Every hour on the hour, Magnus would open his bed room door and tell the others that Alec hadn't gotten worse and tell them that everything was going to be okay. Then he would go back to Alec and wipe his body with a cold wash cloth. When it was late at night, Magnus was exhausted. He wiped down Alec once more before crawling into bed and wrapping his arm around Alec. He knew that his touch would make the Omega feel better even if Alec didn't realize it.

\----  
It was five in the morning when Magnus woke up, he woke up to Alec shaking and whispering Magnus's name. Magnus had to do a double check and when he saw Alec still sweating he quickly got out of bed and was about to run to the bathroom to re wet the wash cloth when he felt Alec's hand wrap around his wrist and he also heard Alec whimper.

"Shh baby. It's okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a second. I'll be back I promise." 

When Alec let go, Magnus grabbed the wash cloth and ran cold water on to it. Once he ringed it out, he walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it. He then placed the wash cloth on Alec's head and started to wipe Alec off. He noticed that the sheet underneath Alec was very damp from Alec's sweat.

"Mags...Hurts Mags...I..I need you." Alec whined.

"Alexander... I don't know..."

"Please Magnus! I feel so empty. Please please please."

"Are you sure baby?" Magnus asks.

Alec nods. "I'm sure. I promise."

Magnus nods and climbs over Alec. He pulls off Alec's sweat pants and his boxers along with his own clothes. He then reaches over and grabs the lube and condom that was in the night stand next to their bed. He kisses Alec soft and passionate and then moves on to suck at Alec's neck while putting the condom on himself and placing lube on his fingers. Alec lets out a small moan as Magnus kisses and sucks on Alec's neck and gently pushes a finger into Alec. Once Magnus had four fingers in Alec was practically begging him for more. Magnus kissed Alec on the lips as he slowly slid his fingers out and lubed himself up.

"Are you ready my precious omega?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Please Alpha please." Alec begged and whined.

"Of course baby. You're doing so good. So good for your alpha." 

Alec nodded and moaned as he felt Magnus enter him. Once Magnus was fully in he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"How are you feeling baby? Are you okay?" Magnus asked as he continued to slowly thrust.

"Yes. I feel...full. So much better. Less hot and crampy and shaky. Harder Alpha. Please harder." 

Magnus thrusted in harder and when he hit Alec's prostate, the omega moaned loudly and withered on the bed underneath his alpha. Magnus moaned at the sound and sight of his omega and continued to ram into his beautiful mate. Magnus always loved making love to Alec but he just wished that it didn't have to be this way. That he didn't have to do this because he knew Alec's heat was forced and he knew deep down Alec didn't want it in a way.

"I'm going to cum alpha." Alec moaned.

"Can you wait until I knot you? I'm almost there baby." 

"Yes yes yes." 

When Magnus finally knotted, he was locked inside Alec causing the omega to cum all over both their chests. Hearing Alec moan and seeing Alec cum caused Magnus to cum as well. When they were calming down, Magnus dipped his head and licked off the cum on Alec's chest before colliding down ontop of Alec's chest gently. 

"You okay baby?" Magnus whispered.

"Tired.." Alec slurred.

"Go to sleep. We can talk we you wake up." 

"mmkay. Love you." 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek. "I love you too. So so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the condoms are specially made for werewolves   
> Just and FYI lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> So i'm sorry about saying that I'll post one day but then not post that day. I need to stop doing that. 
> 
> However what I can promise is that I will post at least once a week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

Magnus watched his beautiful omega fall into a deep slumber. He kissed his love's temple and pulled the covers up over Alec's shoulders. He then traced a finger down Alec's cheek and along is jaw bone. He closed his eyes. He hated seeing Alec like that. He never wanted anything bad to happen to Alec and he felt like he failed him. Was he a bad alpha? He didn't really know. However he couldn't think about that at the moment. He knew that Alec was now safe and now he had to go have a little chat with Raphael. 

When he walked out of his room, gently closing the door behind him, he walked towards his living room to find everyone in there. Isabelle was leaning up against Simon fast asleep with Jace on the other side holding his sisters hand. Clary was right next to him with Jace's other arm wrapped around her. Ragnor, Cat, and Raphael were all sitting on the other couch. Once they saw Magnus they gently woke Isabelle up.

"Alexander is just fine. He is sleeping right now. He will need another day to rest from all those doses that they put into his body. You are all welcome to stay another night if you wish. Raphael may I have a word please?" 

Raphael nodded and stood up. He followed Magnus into a guest room that was also sound proof. He always made sure the rooms in his apartment were sound proof.  
"So...are you going to explain why you've been acting the way you have?" 

Raphael sighed and sat down on the guest bed. "I just don't want you to hate me." Raphael said quietly.

Magnus frowned and sat down next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Raph...you have been my best friend for a very long time. I could never hate you. No matter what okay?"

"It's just...his scent Magnus. It's so good. I don't know why but his scent feels like home. When ever he's near he feels like home Magnus. I want to protect Alec and care for him. I just...I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this before." 

"Oh Raphael." 

"Please don't hate me." Raphael whispered.

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Never Raphael. Never. I know you wouldn't do anything. However I'm pretty sure I have an idea as to what's going on with you." 

"You do?" Raphael asked.

Magnus nodded. "I've heard of it before. I think somewhere, the person who is meant to be your mate has a very similar scent and aura to them. That's why you're feeling what you are towards Alexander."

"That...that makes sense." Raphael said with a nod. 

"Don't worry Raphael. You'll find your mate. I know you will."

"Thank you for believing in me." 

"Of course. Thank you for being there for me and for helping save Alexander."   
\----  
When their talk was over they made their way back into the living room. Clary offered to make everyone some lunch and Jace decided to help. While waiting they decided to put in a movie. When lunch was done, Magnus made himself a plate and Alec one as well. He also grabbed some cranberry juice and some medicine for Alec. He carried everything into his bed room and slowly walked over towards the bed placing both plates on the night stand. Alec was still asleep but he hadn't eaten in a while and Magnus really needed Alec to eat something.

"Alexander, wake up baby." Magnus whispered as he rubbed a hand up and down Alec's arm that was now out of the covers.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and groaned. 

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked.

"Achy and sweaty and my head really hurts." Alec mumbled.

Magnus frowned and kissed Alec's forehead. "I know baby I know. Can you do me a favor please? Can you sit up and eat something. It's soup so it will be easy for you to eat. I also have some medicine for you to take as well darling."

Alec groaned again. "I don't want to move." 

"I know darling. But you really need to eat. Please Alexander."

Alec sighed and looked into Magnus's pleading eyes. He nodded his head and slowly lifted him self up so that he was now leaning up against the head board. Magnus smiled and handed him the pill to help with his fever and head ache and the glass of juice. Alec swallowed the pill with a sip of his juice and placed the glass back on the night stand. Magnus then handed Alec the bowl with soup in it and he grabbed his own bowl and climbed on to the bed on the other side of Alec.

"How are you Alexander? Not physically speaking but mentally. I know you went through a lot."

Alec closed his eyes. "I hate it. I hate what they did to me Magnus. I don't even....After the fifth does I don't even know what happened. I....I hate it so much." 

Magnus nodded and leaned over to kiss Alec's temple. "I'm so sorry Alexander. I'm so sorry i wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I feel like I failed you. I'm such a bad alpha." 

Alec's eyes widened and he placed his bowl on the night stand. He then grabbed Magnus's and did the same. He then cupped Magnus's face and turned his head so they were now looking at each other.

"Don't you dare Magnus. Don't blame your self. Don't call your self a bad alpha. Do you know what I think? I think that you're an amazing Alpha and you did the best you could. You got me out of there didn't you? I love you Magnus. I love that you're my alpha. My amazing Alpha. I couldn't ask for a better one okay? I love you so much." 

Magnus felt a tear escape. "I love you so much Alexander. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"I know." Alec whispered and kissed him on the lips. It was short but very sweet. He then grabbed both of their bowls and handed Magnus his. 

"This is really good soup. Who made it?" Alec asked as he took a bite.

"Clary and your brother did."

Alec nodded and after the third bite he sighed and wrapped a hand around his stomach. "I can't eat any more."

"Just a few more bites. Please?"

"Magnus..."

"Alexander...."

"Fine alpha." Alec grumbled and took a few more bites. 

Magnus laughed and began to eat his own soup. When they were done they sat the bowls back on the night stand and cuddled up together. Alec ended up falling back asleep. Magnus kissed his head once more and climbed out of bed to check on the others. He only found Clary, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle in the living room.

"The others went back home. They said they would stop by tomorrow and to call if you need anything." Isabelle explained. 

Magnus nodded. "Okay thank you. I got him to eat a few bites. He's still feverish and achy but hopefully that will go away soon. He's sleeping again but once he's awake I'm sure your brother would love to see you."

Isabelle smiled and got up. She then wrapped her arms around Magnus.   
"Thank you for being there for him. He was always afraid no one would want him and...you're just so good to him. Thank you Magnus."

Magnus smiled and kissed Isabelle's cheek. "I love Alexander with all my heart. I'm never going to hurt him."

"We know Magnus. We know." Jace said getting up and patting the alpha on the back. 

Magnus smiled at the four of them and nodded. "I'm going to go climb into bed with Alexander just to see how he's doing. If you need anything just knock on my door okay?"

Magnus then went into his bed room and climbed into his bed next to Alec. He heard his omega whimper a few times and each time Magnus would run his nose along Alec's neck calming him down. Soon Magnus fell asleep too with his arms wrapped around Alec.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I got pretty busy.   
> Anyways heres a new chapter. I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

When Magnus woke up, it was due to Alec whimpering and slightly thrashing around in the bed. Magnus looked to see if Alec was awake but he wasn't and Magnus knew he was having a nightmare. Magnus sat up straight away and pulled Alec into his arms rocking him back and forth while saying Alec's name over and over again. Alec soon woke up and when he did he had tears running down his face. 

"Oh Alexander. It's okay. You're safe. I got you darling." Magnus whispered.

Alec looked up at Magnus and then laid his head down on the alpha's shoulder wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for baby?" 

"For waking you up." Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "No darling. You don't have to be sorry for that. I'm glad I woke up. Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?"

"I...I was back in that room. There were hands everywhere. I'm so scared Magnus." Alec whimpered.

Magnus closed his eyes. He hated that Alec was feeling this way. He hated that this happened to his love. He wanted to tear the whole world apart. However he knew he couldn't get angry about it. Right now, he had to make sure Alec was okay and made sure he knew that he was safe and nothing is ever going to happen to him again. Seeing Alec like this broke his heart.

"I know baby, I know. But those men who took you are gone. They are never going to hurt you or anyone else. You're never leaving me again. I love you so fucking much Alexander and I swear that you're never going to be hurt like that again. I know you're scared and that's understandable. But baby, I promise you that I'm here and I'm going to protect you. Nothing and I mean nothing is ever going to hurt you. You're safe Alexander, you're safe."

Alec sighed and hugged Magnus. "I love you too. So so so much. You mean so much to me Magnus. Thank you for picking me. Thank you for being my alpha. I...I always thought that no one would ever love me. I used to hate being an omega, but since being with you...I'm learning to accept it. And I know I'm safe with you. I will probably need to be reassured every now again but I know that you will do everything you can to protect me. And I will do everything I can to protect you to Magnus." 

Magnus smiled and tilted Alec's head up. He leaned his own head down and connected their lips for a short but passionate kiss. 

"And you darling mean the world to me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. If you weren't at the run, I would honestly haven't chosen anyone else. None of those other omega's are what it takes to be my mate. You on the other hand...you're perfect."

"Magnus...I'm not perfect."

"Shh. Yes you are. Now how about we get up and eat something. I know you're hungry and so am I. Plus your siblings are very worried about you and they are probably waiting in the living room right now for you."

Alec nodded and the two got out of bed. When they opened the door, the smell of pancakes hit their noses. Alec and Magnus both walked out of the room and into the living room where Jace and Isabelle were at. Clary and Simon were in the kitchen. Right when his siblings saw Alec, they sprung up from the couch and ran over to him, bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god. I was so worried. I'm so mad at you. Don't you ever do that again. Don't leave me like that." Isabelle whispered.

"I'm alright Izzy. And it's not like I wanted to get kidnapped."

Izzy sighed and burred her head into her brothers neck. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." 

"Yeah man. You scared all of us. When we found you...Alec I was so scared. Seeing you like that...I didn't know what to do." Jace said.

Alec sighed and hugged Jace tighter. "I know. Thank you...for finding me. All of you."

"That's what family is for Alec. We're pack. We look out for each other. Now how about you all come into the kitchen because Simon made a batch of his famous blue berry pancakes and they are going to get cold soon." Clary said walking into the living room.  
\--------------  
After they ate breakfast, they decided to have a lazy movie morning. So here they were all watching a movie in the living room. Isabelle and Simon were cuddled up on the floor, leaning up against the couch Clary and Jace were cuddling on. Magnus was sitting in his recliner with Alec on his lap and a blanket over them. The movie they decided to watch was Up because Isabelle and Clary both decided that they should watch a Disney movie first.

Alec wasn't paying attention though. He had already seen the movie and even though he loved it, he had other things on his mind. He was playing with Magnus's fingers and rings when Magnus kissed his cheek and placed his head on Alec's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Magnus whispered.

"You. Me. Us." Alec whispered back.

Magnus smiled. "Yeah? What about us?'

Alec smirked and turned his head to look at Magnus. "I'm just so happy. I mean not with everything that went down because I'm very still not okay. But us? It's something that I know is real. It's something that I can depend on. I'm so happy with us." 

"Me too." 

"Do you want pups Magnus?" Alec asked as he leaned his head on top of Magnus's.

"Of course I do. I would love to have a family. But if you don't want kids then that's totally okay too. You're my whole world and nothing that you say or do can change that." 

"I want pups too. I've always loved kids."

Magnus smiled once more and kissed Alec's temple. "You would make an amazing father Alexander."

"As will you Magnus."   
\--------------------  
Later that day, Clary and Jace went out and so did Isabelle and Simon. They each had their own dates and Magnus and Alec decided to have a little date of their own at the house. They watched one more movie before Magnus got up from the chair and told Alec he would be right back. Fifteen minutes later Magnus came back and was standing in front of Alec holding out his hand. When Alec grabbed it Magnus gently pulled Alec up.

"I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes darling."

Alec squinted an eye at Magnus. "What did you do?" 

Magnus laughed. "Trust me okay?"

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay."

Magnus was now slowly guiding Alec through the house and when they stopped Magnus told Alec to open his eyes. When he did he gasped. They were in their room with rose petals all around them and the lights dimmed with candles lit through out the room. Music was playing and everything felt like a dream.

"How did you do this so fast?' Alec whispered as he looked around.

"I was already planning to do this for you. I was just waiting for the right time and now seemed like the right time. Do you...do you like it?" 

Alec looked at Magnus. The alpha looked nervous and looked like he expected Alec to not like it. But when Alec pulled Magnus against him and kissed him, he knew that wasn't the case.

"I love it. Thank you." 

"Anything for you my love. Dance with me?" 

Alec's eyes widened. "I can't dance Magus." 

"That's okay. It's easy."

Soon the two were swaying and slow dancing. Alec had his hands around Magnus's neck and Magnus had his on Alec's hips. They swayed back and forth not talking but instead looking into each others eyes, listening to the music, and enjoying each others company. Because in reality that's all they needed. 

"You're so beautiful." Magnus whispered.

"You are too Magnus. So beautiful." 

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec. It was sweet with lips slowly moving between the two. When the song ended, Magnus slowly backed Alec up until his legs his the bed. Magnus gently pushed Alec down so he was now laying on his back on the bed and Magnus crawled over him. They connected their lips once more but this time the kiss was a little bit more heated. There was tongue involved and when Alec moaned into the kiss, Magnus ran his hands under Alec's shirt and up and down his abs.

"Magnus...make love to me."

Magnus froze and looked into Alec's eyes. "Are you sure? After everything that happened baby?" 

Alec nodded. "Please Magnus. I need you. I don't want that to ruin anything anymore. Please Magnus. Please."

"Then you will have me my sweet boy. You will always have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt in the next chapter.  
> You have been warned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time for a new chapter don't you think? 
> 
> Just a warning that there is smut in the first part of this chapter. Lol (:  
> Also I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Magnus gently laid Alec down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He slowly placed his lips upon Alec's and slowly slid his tongue inside Alec's mouth. Magnus moaned at the taste of Alec. He always loved kissing Alec and he would never ever get tired of it. Every kiss was like a new beginning and a new reminder that they love each other with all their hearts. Magnus slid his hands down the omega's sides and smiled when he felt Alec shiver under his touch. Alec sat up causing Magnus to sit up as well in Alec's lap. 

Alec looked right into Magnus's eyes and slowly lifted his alpha's shirt up. Magnus smiled and rose his arms as Alec started to take off his shirt. They then switched as Magnus took off Alec's shirt. Magnus grabbed Alec's face and brought his lips to his once more before pushing Alec back down and laying on top of him. Everything in this moment felt right. It wasn't something they were doing out of lust and want, it was something they were doing out of love and need. 

"I love you so much Magnus. So so much." Alec whispered.

Magnus closed his eyes and placed his forehead down on tops of Alec's. "And I love you Alexander. I love you with all my heart."

Magnus then leaned his head down and started to trail kisses down Alec's jaw and down to his neck. Alec moaned when Magnus got to Alec's pulse point. Magnus smiled, it was one of Alec's sweet spots that drove the omega crazy. Magnus licked it before sucking again. He felt Alec trail his nails down Magnus's back and lean his head to the side to give Magnus more room. Hearing the noises his omega was giving and tasting Alec's skin, only made Magnus's jeans feel more and more uncomfortable. Being on top of Alec, he knew that Alec was feeling the same way. 

Once Magnus lifted his head and blew on the now freshly made hickey, he kissed it once more before trailing kisses back up until his mouth was right next to Alec's ear. He slowly brought his earlobe in between his teeth and sucked on it for a few seconds before letting it go.

"How about we get your pants off hmm?" Magnus whispered as he slid a hand down to cup the front of Alec's jeans. 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. "Only..nnghhh...only if you do too." 

Magnus kissed Alec's temple before getting off the bed and stripping off his jeans and boxers. Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus and when he looked up at Magnus he saw that Magnus was smirking at him before getting back on the bed. Alec was about to pull off his own pants and boxers when Magnus grabbed Alec's wrists and pinned them above his head. 

"Let me do it baby." Magnus said softly before pulling off Alec's jeans and boxers with his free hand.

Once he was totally naked, Alec felt him self blushing. He turned his head to the side and hid his face into the pillows. He always thought he wasn't attractive and now that he was vulnerable like this and Magnus could see everything, he didn't want to see the disgust on Magnus's face. However when Magnus gently turned Alec's head he saw Magnus looking down at him with desire and love. It made a tear roll down Alec's face.

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered before wiping away the tear and leaning down to kiss Alec.

"No one has ever looked at me like the way you do Magnus. You make me feel so loved. You make me so happy." 

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how much you make me feel loved and happy. You're the only one that I've ever been with that has made me feel this way. When you look at me, it makes me feel so so loved and i've never had that either. You have no idea Alexander." Magnus replied as he started to feel his own tears roll down his face.

"Shh baby. Don't cry. I love you so much and you deserve to be loved. You really do." Alec said as he wiped away Magnus's tears and this time brought Magnus down into a kiss.

Magnus smiled and let go of Alec's wrists as he slid his hands down Alec's chest. He kissed Alec's jaw before trailing down kisses down the omga's neck once more and down his chest and stomach. When he got to Alec's belly button he noticed a sweet smell. Magnus knew that smell. It was omega slick and the scent mixed in with Alec's own omega scent drove Magnus wild. Before Magnus did anything he had to ask Alec one thing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I just...what you went through...I don't want to rush this."

Alec shook his head and cupped Magnus's cheek. "I trust you. I love you. You won't hurt me and Magnus I want this more than anything. I want to feel you inside me. I want everything with you Magnus. I. Trust. You."

"Okay sweetheart. Okay. I'm going to do something and if you want me to stop at any time just say the word. However I know this is going to make you feel so good."

Before Alec could respond, Magnus grabbed Alec's legs and lifted them so they were now resting over the alpha's shoulders. When he felt a warm and wet tongue lick across his entrance, Alec lost it. He moaned out loud and arched his back. It felt amazing. 

Magnus continued to lap up Alec's slick and lick at Alec's entrance. The taste of it made Magnus moan himself. He then licked up Alec's balls and then up Alec's length before taking it into his mouth. Everything tasted good when it came to Alec.

"Magnus. Oh my god." 

Magnus looked up and saw Alec's eyes shut closed with his lips parted into an o shape. Just seeing Alec like that wanted to make Magnus cum. As he kept on sucking and licking, Alec gripped Magnus's hair and pulled him up. He slammed his mouth onto Magnus's and moaned when he tasted himself.

"I need you Magnus. Please please please." 

Magnus's eyes widened. His hands were on Alec's hips and he could feel his body warming up. Alec was going into heat. 

"Magnus I feel so hot. It hurts. What's happening?" Alec whimpered.

"Alexander baby, you're going into heat."

Alec shook his head. "No. But..but how? I...I just had a heat." 

Magnus closed his eyes. "I know baby. I know. We will figure it out but right now we need to get you through this okay my love?"

"Okay. I need you Magnus. Please. Please Alpha." 

"Shh, I got you. I got you." 

Magnus reached over and grabbed the lube bottle. Even though Alec had slick coming out of him, he didn't want to take any chances in hurting his love. He squeezed some onto his fingers and placed his index finger on Alec's entrance before looking up at Alec and asking for permission. Alec nodded his head before closing his eyes as he felt Magnus slowly push a finger inside. Alec tilted his head back and grabbed the sheets to keep him grounded. 

"You look so amazing right now. So fucking hot." Magnus said as he kissed Alec's thigh and added in another finger. 

As Magnus pushed against Alec's prostate, Alec arched up once more and moaned loudly. He thrusted his hips up as Magnus added a third finger.

"So good. So so good." Alec moaned over and over again.

A few minutes later Magnus removed his fingers earning a whimper from Alec. As Magnus reached over to grab a condom, Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist causing the alpha to stop and look over at Alec.

"No condom. Please. I want..I need to feel you."

"Are you sure?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes. Just please get in me already. I feel so empty. So fucking empty." 

Magnus laughed and kissed Alec's forehead before lubing himself up and lining himself up with Alec's entrance. Magnus started to push in as he grabbed Alec's hands and intertwined his fingers and pulled them above Alec's head. Magnus started to thrust in slowly.

"Faster. Harder. Alpha please."

Magnus started to thrust in harder and faster just like Alec asked. 

"Anything for you my sweet omega. God you feel amazing." 

As Magnus thrusted into Alec's prostate, Alec screamed out in pleasure. Magnus moaned as he heard Alec and felt Alec. 

"I'm going too.."

"Cum for me Alexander." Magnus whispered.

With in a few minutes Alec's climax hit and he cummed all over his and Magnus's chest. Magnus thrusted in Alec some more as he leaned down and started to lick up the cum. When he was done he felt his knot start to form.

"Alec baby, I need to pull out."

Alec shook his head. "No. Knot me Magnus. It's okay. I want it. God I want it." 

"I love you so much Alexander. So fucking much." Magnus moaned out as he felt his knot swell and then felt himself cum into Alec.

A few minutes later Magnus crashed down on top of Alec. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and smiled.

"That was amazing. Even If my heat started half way through." 

"It was more than amazing. It was perfect." Magnus whispered. 

When Alec yawned he told Alec to rest and soon Alec had fallen asleep. Magnus smiled and pushed the hair out of Alec's face before resting his head on his omega's chest and falling asleep himself.   
\-------------  
When morning hit, Magnus woke up slowly. He noticed his head was still on Alec's chest and that he was still inside Alec. He slowly slid himself out and froze when he heard Alec whimper. He looked over and when he saw Alec still asleep he sighed and kissed the omega's temple before climbing out of bed. He pulled on some sweat pants before going into the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth. Once it was wet with warm water he walked back over to Alec and started to clean him. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep baby. I'm just cleaning you up."

"Mmkay. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Alec smiled as he fell back to sleep. Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec's forehead and then pulled up the covers over Alec. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen to start breakfast. As he started to cook some bacon he smiled to himself. Magnus hadn't felt true happiness in a very long time. Alec opened that part of him. Alec made him feel alive again. After what his parents had done to him and Camille, he never thought he would have this. But now he has a pack who is like family and a mate who loves him just as much as he loves Alec. It felt nice and Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

Thirty minutes later and the food was all made. He made his way back into his bedroom to check on Alec only to find the bed empty and the bathroom door open. As he made his way into the bathroom he saw Alec crouching over the toilet and wiping his mouth. Magnus ran over and crouched down beside Alec rubbing his back.

"Alexander?"

"I don't know what's wrong. I just woke up and suddenly I felt like I had to puke. So I ran to the bathroom and well...you know. But I feel better now." Alec replied.

Magnus nodded and helped Alec up. "Are you sure you're feeling okay now?"

"Yeah. Did you cook? It smells amazing." 

Magnus looked at Alec in confusion before smiling. "I sure did. How about you brush your teeth and then come and join me for breakfast."

"Okay. I love you Magnus."

"I love you too. Now hurry up, the food is getting cold."  
\--------------------  
Later that day, Magnus had to slip out to talk to Ragnor. There was something important he had to talk to Magnus about. Magnus asked Jace to come along and had Isabelle stay with Alec. Once Magnus kissed Alec good bye, Alec turned around to face his sister with wide eyes.

"What is it big brother?" Isabelle asked.

"I need you to take me to the store." Alec rushed out.

"For what?" 

"Don't laugh okay? Promise me."

Isabelle frowned and walked over. She was now worried. "Of course Alec. You can tell me anything."

"This morning I woke up throwing up. My senses have been stronger now especially my smell. I've been craving weird food all day. I think I'm pregnant Izzy." Alec said with water in his eyes.

"Oh Alec. Okay big brother. Lets go to the store and get you a pregnancy test. Everything will be okay. I promise."

After going to the store, twenty minutes later they were back at the house. They opened up the box and Alec took a big breath in and out before heading into the bathroom with the test in his hand. After peeing on it, Alec slid down against the bathroom door and waited for the results to show. Minutes later Alec took another deep breath in and out before looking down at it and when he did he began to cry. 

Alec is pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out that Alec is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to clear something up. Yes I know that it takes longer than a day to find out that you are pregnant. But this is just a story and In my story omega's become pregnant much faster. I also kind of wanted to move this story a long. I hope you don't hate me for make Alec pregnant so soon like that. I know it's not correct but in my story it is lol if that makes sense.
> 
> Anyways thank you for all your comments and I appreciate them all.   
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Last thing. This is a very short chapter and i'm sorry about that but I wasn't feeling good. However I wanted to get this out so that I can explain the pregnancy and everything. I hope you understand. The next chapter will be longer. (:

When Magnus came home he knew something was wrong in an instant. He could sense his mates fear and nervousness. He could smell the salt in Alec's tears and he felt himself growling. His mate was crying and he wasn't there to comfort his love. Magnus ran into his bedroom to see Isabelle leaning up against the bathroom door with tears in her own eyes as she banged on the door and begged Alec to let her in. Magnus ran over and leaned his forehead against the door.

"Baby, it's Magnus. Can you let me in sweetheart."

Alec slowly got up from the ground and unlocked the door. He then sat back down and held his knees to his chest. A second later the door flew open and Isabelle and Magnus were by his side instantly. Magnus immediately pulled Alec into his lap and started to rock him back and forth. 

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Magnus whispered.

Alec wiped his eyes and looked up and Isabelle and then at Magnus. "Can I speak with you alone please?"

Isabelle frowned and ducked her head. Her big brother was hurting but he didn't want to talk to her. She was about to leave when Alec reached up and grabbed her wrist. She looked down and crouched down when Alec pulled on it.

"I will talk to you. I promise. But I need to talk to my mate okay? I love you Isabelle." 

Isabelle smiled and kissed Alec's forehead. "Of course big brother. I'm going to go see Simon but please call me tonight okay? I need to know that you're alright." 

"I promise." Alec whispered.

"I love you Alec." Isabelle replied before getting up and leaving the bathroom. 

Alec and Magnus waited until they heard Isabelle's car leave. Once she was gone, the sat there in silence with Alec in Magnus's lap leaning his head on the older mans chest. Magnus rubbed his mates back for a few minutes before he began to speak.

"What happened baby? What got you so upset? Please tell me baby. I hate seeing you like this." 

Alec closed his eyes and reached into his jacket pocket. He slowly took something out and placed it in Magnus's hand. He then buried his face in the side of Magnus's neck waiting for Magnus to find out what it was. 

Magnus felt Alec open Magnus's hand and place a small plastic object in his hand. He then felt Alec bury his face in Magnus's neck and he knew that this thing in his hand was the reason why Alec was so upset. He slowly looked down and gasped at what he saw. It was a pregnancy test and it said that Alec was indeed pregnant. Magnus froze. He didn't move he was so in shock. That was until he heard Alec whimper.

"Baby, look at me please." Magnus whispered.

Alec whimpered again.

"Alexander, this is amazing. This is fucking amazing. We're going to have a cub. Please look at me." 

Alec slowly lifted his head and looked at Magnus. But instead of happiness there was still sadness and unsure written all over Alec's face. Magnus slowly cupped Alec's face and rubbed circles with his thumb on Alec's cheek.

"Aren't you happy? I thought...I thought you wanted kids?"

Alec's eyes widened. "Magnus...of course I do. Having a kid with you is the most amazing thing I could ever ask for."

"Then what is it sweetheart?"

Alec closed his eyes and let a tear fall. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to the baby Alexander. Nothing." Magnus said but saw Alec shake his head. "But that's not what your scared of is it?"

"I...What if i'm not good enough? What if I'm not a good father Magnus?" Alec whimpered.

"Baby. You are good enough. You are so damn good enough Alexander. I know that you're going to be an amazing father because you're such a caring person and the way you look out for your siblings and the people you love, Darling you're going to be great."

"I'm also scared of.." Alec said but chocked up and hid his face in Magnus's chest as he began to cry harder.

"Tell me baby. Please tell me." 

"What if you love our baby so much that you forget about me? What if you stop loving me? I don't want to loose you. You're my world. My heart. I love you so much that it hurts and i'm scared that once this baby comes that you won't love me any more because you will have someone else to love. And I know that sounds awful and I know that you're not that type of person but...I...I just can't loose you too. I lost my parents because I wasn't good enough for them and it killed me. I'm scared Magnus. Please don't leave me." 

"Baby.." Magnus whispered before bringing his lips to Alec's. 

"I will never leave you. I will love this baby yes but Alexander, I will love you so much. I love you so much. You are the most important thing to me. When this baby comes, I won't forget about you. I won't leave you. I will love you forever and ever and I will love this baby just as much. You say that i'm your world but baby, you're mine. If I lost you, I wouldn't know how to live. You keep me going. You're my heart Alexander. I will never leave you and I will never ever ever stop loving you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Alec whispered. "I love you Magnus. So much."

"And I love you Alexander. I love you to the moon and back."

The two shared a long and passionate kiss before Magnus got up and helped Alec up as well. He wet a wash cloth and cleaned up Alec's face before grabbing Alec's hand and leading him to the bed. He then helped Alec change into sweatpants and a tank top and told him to lie in bed. Alec kissed Magnus's cheek before doing as he was told. Magnus then changed into comfortable clothes himself before putting in a movie and climbing into bed with Alec. 

"Thank you for understanding and not thinking that I was stupid or something." Alec said as he leaned his head down on Magnus's shoulder. 

"Nothing you say or do is stupid. You were hurting and I understand why you were scared. It wasn't stupid and it never will be. When you are hurting Alexander, it has a reason and that reason will never be dumb or stupid. Okay?" 

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you." 

After the movie was over, Alec told Magnus that he was going to go call his sister and that he would be back when he was done. Magnus kissed him on the lips before nodding his head and telling Alec that he would find another movie and that he will order a pizza. Alec smiled and got out of bed as he grabbed his phone and dialed his sisters phone number. 

"Alec? You okay?" Isabelle said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. It wasn't my intention. I just got too in my head and I...I don't know." 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I get it. I do Alec. Okay?"

"Okay. So I know you want to know what happened but I think it would be best to tell you in person that and I really want to see you. But not today because i'm tired and I want to spend the rest of the day with Magnus. But tomorrow okay? If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is Alec. Always." 

"Good. I'll let you go now. Thank you for being a great sister."

"I love you Alec. Always remember that."

"I love you too Izzy. See you tomorrow." 

When Alec hung up he walked back into the room and climbed back into bed and snuggled up against Magnus. Magnus smiled and leaned down to run his nose against Alec's neck causing the omega to moan in pleasure.

"You're scent will always drive me wild." Magnus whispered.

Alec giggled and slapped Magnus's arm playfully. "You drive me wild."

Magnus chuckled and placed a kiss on Alec's neck before wrapping an arm around his mate. Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. He was lucky to have Alec and he couldn't wait to meet his baby. The three of them were going to be one big happy family and he couldn't be any luckier. He would also let Alec know every day just how much he loves him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this in my phone so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. I apologize for that. 
> 
> It’s also a really short chapter. Sorryyy

The next day Alec and Magnus were sitting at a booth in a cafe. They were waiting for Jace and Isabelle to arrive. 

A few minutes later the two siblings were heading their way and Alec couldn’t help but to bounce his leg up and down because of how nervous he was. When he felt Magnus gently grab his hand and intertwine their fingers he immediately went calm. He looked over at Magnus and smiled as Magnus kissed his temple.

“Alec!” Isabelle cried out as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Alec. “I was so worried about you. Last night...I didn’t know what was going on.” 

“I know Izzy and I’m sorry. Please sit down. I have something to tell you both.”

Jace and Isabelle both slid into the other side sat across Magnus and Alec. 

“Are you okay Alec? I’ve been have a feeling about you that’s... I don’t know different. Not in a bad way but I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Alec smiled softly. “I’m okay. But I am different I guess you could say.” 

“What do you mean?” Isabelle asked.

Alec looked over at Magnus once more.

“It’s okay baby. Tell them.” 

Alec nodded and looked back at his siblings.

“I’m pregnant.” 

The two of them stayed silent. Alec whispered and buried his head in Magnus’s neck. 

“They think I’m a freak.” Alec whispered.

Magnus growled and turned his head to look at his siblings. 

“Oh god no Alec! I’m just...I’m gonna be an uncle!” Jace exclaimed as he got up and hugged Alec.

Alec giggled and lifted his head up. He then look over at Isabelle who was smiling at him.

“And I’m going to be an aunt. This is amazing Alec! Congrats to you both!” 

Alec smiled and squeezed his mates hand. “Thank you.” 

“Why were you so upset Alec last night? You had me so worried.” 

Alec closed his eyes and placed his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

“I was just doubting a lot of things. I don’t really want to talk about those things but Magnus helped reassure me that everything is okay. I just...I was scared I guess.” 

“Oh Alec...everything is going to be okay. More than okay. You’re not alone in this.” 

Jace nodded. “You have us and Magnus.” 

Alec smiled and then frowned and placed a hand on his stomach. 

“What are mom and dad going to say? They hate me already. When they find out...” 

Alec let out another whimper.

Magnus growled once more and hugged Alec tightly.

“If they say one nasty thing I will rip their throats out. And if they touch you or our baby so help me.”

“Our parents are never gonna hurt you again or I will gladly help Magnus.” Jace replied and Isabelle nodded.

“You guys mean the world to me.” Alec whispered.

They spent another hour talking until Alec got tired and Magnus took him home. They promised that they would talk again soon. 

Once they were home the two laid in bed and snuggled up against each other as they watched a movie.

“I love you so much.” Magnus whispered.

“I love you too. You mean so much to me.” 

Magnus smiled and lifted up Alec’s shirt.  
Alec giggled as he saw Magnus place his head next to his stomach.

“Hi sweetheart. I can’t wait to meet you. You are so loved already. Me and your daddy will always be here for you.”

Magnus then placed a soft kiss on Alec’s stomach before reaching up and placing a kiss on Alec’s lips.

“And I Will always be here for you.” Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled. “As I for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
